Elizabeth Guinevere Swan
by booklover1598
Summary: Liz is Bella's older second cousin on Charlie's side. Charlie calls Liz up to help with Bella's heartbreak after the Cullens leave. But leaves before Bella throws herself off a cliff and Alice comes to find her. Starts in New Moon and goes past Breaking Dawn. Disclaimer: I own only the slight plot change and Liz and her AWESOMAZING coven(Chloe & Phoebe) Alec/OC Demetri/OC Felix/OC
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a month since _they _left. I was sitting in the kitchen. It was a dreary Saturday in Forks. I didn't look up when Charlie came in dressed in his uniform.

"Uh, Bells, there's something I need to tell you." he said, slightly nervous, was it another doctor's appointment? I doubt it, "Things have been getting worse with you... and I decided to call up your cousin, er, second cousin I should say, she's about your age, twenty-one. She's going to be here anytime and I was hoping you wouldn't mind her bunking with you for the time being."

"Oh. Okay." I said, I had a cousin?

"That sounds like her, riding one of those damned motorcycles." he grumbled the last part as he glanced out the kitchen window. I didn't look with him. The door was kicked open then slammed shut roughly, making me jump violently. I looked up as my cousin entered the kitchen silently.

What I saw stunned me. She was dressed in tight, black leather pants tucked neatly into knee-high black boots with silver studs on the back of the heel, knuckle gloves, a leather motorcycle jacket with a smiley face with fangs in diamond studs on the back, and a skin-tight corset tank top that ended above her belly button. Her dark brown hair was cropped and layered so that it spiked out rebelliously and lay flat against her neck.

Her skin was white. Pure white. She was gorgeous. What was stunning about her appearance the most though. Was her brilliant red eyes. I prayed that they were contacts. She met my gaze and her full, pale lips spread into wide smirk.

"Hey little cuz." her voice was musical, even though it sounded slightly gruff. She dropped her suitcase by the stairs and sat down across from me.

"Hey Liz, I'm glad you came." Charlie said, looking slightly awkward.

"Eh, I don't mind. Besides, you said I could fix Desperate Juliet any way I want." she smirked at me. My heart lurched and her little grin grew a little wider, "I also need a little work on my control."

"Well, I need to go, call if you need anything." Charlie said as he made his way out the house.

"Bye." I muttered, Liz didn't even bother.

"So you know." she spoke up after a while.

"Know what?" I asked warily as I got up and carried my uneaten eggs and dumping them into the trash before washing my plate in the sink.

"What I am." she smirked.

"A biker?" I said, hoping that was what she was talking about.

"You know...I can smell your fear, Bella." she said, suddenly behind me. She sniffed my neck experimentally. I stiffened.

"Your a vampire." I whispered hoarsely. My throat was closing in fear. I could feel my heart pounding.

"Yeah...you smell like prissy flowers and vegetarian vamps, disgusting." she growled pulling away from me, her nose was wrinkled. I relaxed slightly.

"You're the first vampire that isn't tempted to eat me." I said.

"Really? Tell me more." she demanded finding herself on the counter drying the dishes as I placed them out to dry.

"I-I'd rather not." I mumbled, wincing at the thought.

"Tell me or Charlie gets it." she threatened playfully.

"Not now, sometime, I promise." I said, "But you need to know that you can't hunt here. You have to hunt far away from Forks and La Push."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I already have plans for that." she brushed it off. I sighed and hoped that she really did have a plan, "I'm going to go put my stuff up in your room, and then we are going to go for a little ride. I'm sure Charlie won't mind if we take Barbara."

"Barbara? Who's that?" I asked. Liz grinned and tossed my a cherry red helmet with a white skull in flames on the back. She had a black helmet with the same design as mine in her hand.

"My baby, my ride, my one true love. My bike." oh boy, Charlie's going to love this, "Besides, it'll give you some color, now I suggest you go get a nice jacket that isn't thread bare. Wind burn is a bitch." I made my way up stairs and changed into a long-sleeved sweater and jeans, I pulled on my boots and pulled out my jacket. When I glanced in the mirror my sallow reflection reminded me how I felt and I just wanted to curl up in my closet. I sat down on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest to try to stop the burning ache.

"You really do love him. You know what, no ride, you need talk about this before I kill you myself." Liz sighed as she appeared in front of me.

"I really-" I started, but she stopped me.

"I get it, Isabella Swan, but you listen to me. When Charlie called me he was terrified that you were slowly killing yourself. Torturing yourself at night. You're not only hurting yourself, but you're hurting Charlie, and Renée, and Paul. They're worried about you." she snapped at me and I flinched as guilt filled my stomach. She sat down on the rocking chair that _he _sat in that first night. No! Don't think about that.

"I-I..." I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I met her red eyes, they didn't glimmer with contempt, or annoyance, or frustration. No, it was empathy.

"It hurts a lot...that empty feeling. You wouldn't think a vacant space would slowly kill you. But it does, Bella. I should know. I was in the exact same situation as you. I fell in love with a vampire. He loved me back, or, so I thought. Until the day came where he didn't come back. You see, I had it worse, Bella. William left me for five years. I almost moved on. Then he showed up. I was happy and angry and hurt when I saw him lying on my bed like he owned the place. He begged me to take him back, and I stupidly did. He took advantage of me and then he changed me. I didn't want to be a vampire. When I woke up after four days, he was gone. All he left was a note explaining everything from the Vultori, to how to be a vampire one-oh-one, to why he couldn't stand me, but didn't want to get in trouble for telling a human." she stopped and snorted softly.

"What happened?" I asked, intrigued and guilty.

"I killed forty people. Then I woke from the blood lust with a vengeance. I hunted him down. It took me three years, but I found him in San Francisco wooing another fourteen year old girl. I dropped in on their little make out fest and ripped his head off. She screamed and I drained her. I almost regretted it. But she smelled like chocolate and strawberries. I dragged William to a warehouse where I planned it all out. I knew he had experience, but I had newborn strength and a thirst for revenge. I screwed his head back on and made him watch as I ripped his manhood off. I lit it on fire and shoved it down his throat before he could do anything. That was six years ago."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. She met my curious pained gaze with one of her own.

"Because you're the lucky one Bella. I smelled that vampire on the way into town. I know why he left already. I know why he told you instead of disappearing, Bella. But he was stupid to think that it was good for either of you."

"What?" I asked.

"That red-headed vampire, she's after you right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, b-but, she should know that they aren't here anymore." I stuttered. Liz shook her head.

"She probably does, at least, know that he left to track her. To humans, vampires are great actors, but to other vampires, it takes real skill to fool someone. She knew that he loved you enough to do whatever he did to piss her off, so why leave when he knew she was getting closer to killing you? To hunt her. I followed their scent until I was in Northern Arizona yesterday. Yeah, it's a couple of weeks old, but I've got a pretty good sniffer. Though tracking isn't really my forte, I've been practicing." Liz shrugged.

"He left to...protect me?" I asked. Liz rolled her eyes and nodded. Happiness filled my chest. He still loved me.

"Stupid, but sweet. And terribly obvious." she muttered, "But, now you're in my care, and if that red-head comes anywhere near here, I'll kill her. Besides, she can't even lay a hand on you now."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I'm a physical shield." she said.

"Like Renata of the Volturi?" I said.

"Yes, but way better than that wanna-be." Liz scoffed, "You see, when people come into contact with her shield, they're disoriented and slightly confused. But with me, it's like an impenetrable bubbled, and if I focus enough I can turn you invisible, perfectly silent even to vampires. Not even Dimitri could find you if you were under my shield. And once I put a shield around someone it doesn't come down until I want it too, no matter how far the distance."

"You have one on Charlie, right?" I asked.

"Well duh, Bella." Liz rolled her crimson eyes, "Now, since you know lover boy still loves you, will you tell me everything about how this happened? From the beginning?"

"Yeah, I guess I will." I smiled, slightly pained, but much happier. That hole in my heart, well, it was filling up once more.

**I've always wanted to write this story since I read New Moon! I swear! For like...several years I've skipped over this story in inspiration book!**

**Please review, tell me if you think I'm going a little to fast, or if Liz seems a little Mary Sueish, God I hope not! Anyways, also, on my other Twilight story, I'm having a major argument with Writer's Block, the little bitch, so if you could please help me out, send in some ideas for Blue Moon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow." Liz stated after I finished with my surprisingly long story, "So, this Victoria is after you because her mate tried to kill you and died because he didn't take a hint? That's bull."

"I know." I said as I lay back on my bed.

"You know, I honestly don't know why Ed-iot would think that he could track her. He's a mind reader." Liz said after a while, "He doesn't even sound like he has that talent. I'm not surprised that Vicky ditched him, but he did give her a good run for the part that I saw, anyways."

"How would you know if he wasn't a good tracker?" I defended Edward, "You're just a shield."

"Yes, but my shield comes with side effects...some not as welcome as others, like knowing what someone who I've shielded is doing at every single moment. Disgusting. One of my ex's, he's my best friend, well...he's also a hard-core player. Right now he's flirting with a dense blonde." Liz said, "I bet in an hour he's going to ditch her in the motel once he's finished. But, my nose, it's always been a bit stronger than most vampire noses, it's weird and sometimes not so fun. Like when I'm hunting in an alley way, I get a whiff of human waste, man it's awful."

"So...is that like that with all vampire gifts, or just certain vampires." Liz paused for a moment.

"I wouldn't know, Bella, I've only met one other vampire and that was William. And he wasn't a special vampire." Liz said, "Bella, if Edward and the Cullens ever do come back, I want you to promise me that you won't ever tell them about me."

"Why?" I asked not understanding fully.

"Because, I'm scared, and I don't want anyone to know about me. If what you say about Edward not being able to read your mind, then Aro won't be able to read it either, and Jane and Alec can't touch you with their gifts either. And if you do come in contact with another Cullen, the Vultori won't be far behind, I'm afraid. I don't want them to find me, because I don't have a coven, and I don't plan on joining one any time soon, they'll pursue me until I join them."

"But, I thought they gave you a choice to join." I said. She looked at me soberly.

"Only if you in contact with other vampires often, or you're in a coven already. But a loner like me? Yeah, I have no chance on getting away with my freedom. Aro gets what he wants. Demetri, the tracker, he was part of a coven in Greece from what I've heard. Aro had Chelsea and Corin at the time. He left with a new pawn." Liz explained. Silence ensued as I digested her words.

"Hey, Liz. Do you think they'll come back?" I asked. She looked me dead in the eye.

"I doubt it." my heart shattered once more, "We're not the ones who get a happily ever after, Bells."

"Not...coming...back." I said in defeat. Liz frowned.

"Hey, no depressive feelings, man, I'm not feeling down for that. Besides, I came here to show you that you're not just harming yourself. You hurting you parents. The people around you are worried about you. Bella, a month of screaming at night? That's not exactly what keeps you out of an asylum. You need to move on like Ed-iot said. There is always someone out there."

I remained silent. Liz sighed.

"I-I'm gonna go hunt. Don't kill yourself or anything." she murmured. I almost felt bad for not taking her advice. But I already felt bad enough.

He loves me, but he won't come back. Not ever. I lay on my bed and let the tears pour out of my empty eyes. Why? Why? Why! I finally cried myself to sleep maybe an hour later.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm getting to the goods next chapter! Wolf drama for Lizzy! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I closed the door to Bella's room. That girl is a real downer. I mean, I was pretty rough when Will left me, but I got over it when I met all those other guys...in bed. I shook my head before I raced out into the forest around back. I guess I should go hunt. Bella smells pretty nice, but I won't let her know that I nearly lost control when I caught a whiff of Charlie. Talk about a tasty morsel. Fried chicken, spaghetti, and beer. Three of my favorite human foods, when I was human. I stopped and inhaled through my nose. I nearly gagged at the scent.

"Oh, God! Who's the mutt?" I choked. Thankfully I had my shield up, as I always do, when the big bad wolf made a jump for me while my back was turned. He collided face fist with the impenetrable shield and bounced off whimpering, "That's what you get, it's rude to jump people you know, you freakishly large wolf." I scolded him mockingly. He snarled at me and I made claws with my right hand and pawed at him, hissing at him. It was funny really, I wish you could see it.

Of course I can see it, dimwit, I'm you!

Oh no. I'm talking to myself again! By now two more wolves joined Big and Black.

"You can't touch me, physical shield here. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm talking to animals now! Great, I'm officially insane." I said throwing my hands up in the air. The wolves growled at me, "Oh, grr, yourself." I muttered in annoyance. I began making my way through the forest with the three abnormally large canines following me. They finally left, but no sooner had I thought that, three massive, teenage Native American's loped into the random clearing I was passing through.

"Stop." the tallest, and seemingly oldest of the three commanded. Curious, I did as I was told and eyed him.

"Who are you?" I asked, then my eyes narrowed, "Are you werewolves, because I won't tell the Vultori I saw you, swear to God. But, you can't eat anyone in the Olympic Peninsula if I can't either." I said crossing my arms.

"We do not eat the people of Forks or La Push, Leech." he spat, I cocked a brow.

"That's first, but running into werewolves is a first for me too. Hey, are you from La Push? Don't worry, my little cousin won't let me hunt here unless it's animal blood. Besides, it'd kind of give me away." I said as I started to continue on my rather slow journey. They shared a few looks before the leader stepped up again.

"We are the protectors of this area. Leave, and do not come back."

"No." I scoffed, "You can't tell me what to do! I'm Elizabeth Guinevere Swan!" they paused at the mention of Swan.

"Swan? As in Charlie and Bella Swan?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh! I'm pretty sure they're the only Swans in the area that I'm concerned of. I'm Charlie's cousin. He called me up to fix Broken Juliet. Fell in love with a vampire. Poor thing, she doesn't even get the worst of it." I sighed. Their eyes narrowed.

"As long as you don't hunt humans, you can stay." the leader spoke up. I laughed in my head at his dumbness.

"Please, I'd stay even if I wasn't allowed to. Not like you can hurt me right?" I scoffed rolling my eyes. He scowled at me.

"If you hurt anyone, we will find a way to kill you." wow, heavy on angst, aren't we? What a stick in the mud.

"Aw! Not even a wee little nibble?" I asked pouting. His eye twitched in irritation.

"Not one." he growled before him and his man posse turned on their heels and disappeared through the greenery. What a bunch of stiff pricks. I snorted and decided to kick it into high gear to Canada. The world was a blur with extreme details. It took five minutes before I was sure I had crossed the border. I slowed to a stop and let my instincts take over.

There was three hikers to the north of me setting up camp about half a mile. Venom pooled in my mouth and I made my way to them. It was a girl and two guys were laughing and talking as they went about their chores.

I followed the girl as she left to go gather some wood. I grabbed her from behind and sank my teeth into her tender neck. I drained her in a few minutes then made my way back to the camp.

"Hey, where do you think Sarah is with that fire wood?" one of the boys called. taking a dirt nap. I smirked as the other boy went behind the tent to fix something.

"I don't know." he replied before I snapped his neck. The first one grunted in reply as he worked on building a fire. Not even noticing that I was eating his friend. I dropped him to the ground and snatched up the last one. I clamped down on his neck before he could scream and drained him. I licked my lips of the excess blood and scanned the camp. Time to hide all this stuff. I buried the bodies by the lake with the cooler of food then I repacked what was left of the tent and burned it. Once I had finished breaking the camp and hiding the evidence.

"Well, that was fun, but I really need to be home now." I said before I ran back home. Hmm Charlie's still not home, must be busy. I made my way back upstairs as pitiful whimpers made their way into my ears. I shook my head and watched as Bella tossed and turned in her sleep.

"No...Edward...come back...please." she murmured over and over, sometimes in different orders but always the same words. I decided to let her sleep through it. Then when she wakes up reality slaps will snap her out of it. So I shuffled through my back and grabbed my doodle book and sat in the rocking chair and waited for her to wake up.

**Yay! I hope you enjoy, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up from _Macbeth_ as Bella stirred before mumbling something about Ed-iot Cockless. I pity her, I had it bad for William, yes, but not that bad. I knew he was trouble, and I couldn't help but fall for him. I always fell for the bad boys. I snorted as I continued reading the ridiculous story. Shakespeare was ridiculous. I don't get what's so wonderful about Romeo and Juliet? It was so predictable and hopelessly unlikely to happen. In fact, who would want to find their Romeo or their Juliet? What about Paris, what a gay name, no wonder Juliet didn't fall for him. But, at least he didn't die.

"Liz?" Bella groaned as she sat up, her hair askew and her clothes rumpled.

"Yes Ms. Crybaby-I-can't-live-without-Ediot-Cockless." I said as I finished the book and tossed it aside. She glared at me half-heartedly.

"Don't call him that." She grumbled in her hoarse voice. I rolled my eyes and watched as she got up and stretched before she made her way to the bathroom. I listened as she turned the water on and stood under the warm water. I glanced at the clock. Charlie will be here soon. As if on cue I heard the cruiser came rolling down the road. It parked in the driveway and after a moment Charlie got out. When he entered the house his sweet smell hit me like a freight train. I gripped the chair arms, nearly breaking them. I had always had a good self-control, but Charlie was driving me insane.

That's why I went hunting. I usually drink one human every two weeks. Now I've drained four humans in two days. It doesn't seem big, but it is. I took a slow breath of fresh air to clear my senses before his scent assaulted me once more. Focus, I told myself, focus. He knocked on the door and peeked in. I put on a strained smirk.

"What up?" I asked picking at my nails like I had nothing better to do.

"Just making sure everything's alright, Liz." he said, he glanced at the bathroom door where the water was still running before looking back at me, "Thanks for coming, again. It really means a lot to me." I smiled at him, for once, I've come to truly respect a man in almost ten years.

"No problem Charlie, I'm glad to be of service. It gets boring over in Utah." I said, "I haven't been to Forks since the day Bella was born, man, I was what, seven?" I chuckled. He smiled under his bushy mustache and nodded.

"Yeah, you were a cute little girl. Too bad Mitchell didn't see that." Mitchell, the man who ruined my life. My stepfather. I scowled at the mention of his name. The one thing I wish my vampire mind had erased was the beatings he put me through. The money he mooched off my body for five years before my mom got the gut to file for a divorce. I was never the same after what he did to me, though. But my revenge was satisfied when he was sentenced to life in prison. I never visited him; threw away his letters he sent to mom and me without a second glance.

"He did see that, Charlie, that's the thing. But let's not talk about dirty things. Let's talk about breaking Bella of the habit of dreaming about Ed-iot." I said putting on a cheery face once more. He noticed the pain and anger in my eyes though, shame and pity welled in his warm brown eyes. I didn't like seeing Charlie upset over some asshole's mistakes, "Really, Charlie, I'm better now."

"I know, Liz. But I should have been there for you when Sarah died." he sighed, "Maybe you should take Bells down to La Push. Billy, a friend of mine has a son the same age as Bella. Maybe someone new will distract her for a while. Uh, here, I'll go get his number and you can call Billy." he said before making his way downstairs to get the number. I sighed, if only I had found someone as kind and good as Charlie, maybe I wouldn't be like this. I swallowed back the vile taste of bitter hatred before I made my way downstairs.

Charlie was scrounging around for a pen as he gripped a piece of notepad paper. He finally found one and scribbled down a series of digits. He handed it to me.

"Billy Black, he's a nice guy, Jacob Black is his youngest. Good kid, good with cars. He fixed up Bella's truck." he said.

"That orange mass of rust was a truck?" I blanched, "Wow, I didn't see that one coming."

"It runs good!" Charlie defended half heartedly, "Great gas mileage, too." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Gramps." I said as I studied the number. Billy Black, ha, funny name. It'd be even more ironic if he had a black billy-goat, "I'll call him now, Charlie."

"Sure thing, and Bella should be done soon anyways." he said as he sat in his easy chair and flicked the television on. I made sure he wasn't looking before I zipped to the kitchen telephone. I dialed the number in at super-speed, careful not to break the buttons, and held the phone to my ear. It rang a few times before someone answered it.

"Charlie, I wasn't ex-" a gruff, rusty old man's voice came through the speaker.

"It's not Charlie." I interrupted him, "This is Elizabeth, his cousin."

"Oh, I remember when you were a little girl." he chuckled, "So why are you callin'?"

"Well, as you know, Bella's been in the dumps recently and I was wondering if Jacob wouldn't mind hanging out with us in La Push."

"That sounds fine, Jake'll love it. Come on down when ever you want." he said.

"Okay, thanks." I said before hanging up. By this time Bella had made it down stairs in a fresh green shirt, a pair of jeans tucked into rain boots, with her damp hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her rain jacket and her keys were in hand. But her eyes were dull and lifeless. For once, I didn't feel pity for her, just irritation. I tell her Edward still loves her but won't come back because he thinks he's a danger, which isn't far-fetched, and she's still a fucking mess. Well, fuck that bullshit. She needs to get over herself, suck it up, and get on with life, because nobody's going to stay behind and watch Isabella Swan rot away from heartbreak and pity-parties.

"Come on, we're going to La Push, and you're going to be HAPPY while we're there. None of this Edward bullshit." I snapped at her, she flinched pathetically at his name. I shook my head, deciding I couldn't last a ride with her to the Indian reserve, "I'll follow you."

"Okay." she mumbled, not meeting my frustrated gaze. I followed her out of the house and climbed onto Barbara. She was a sleek black Yamaha BMW R75/5. After a few modifications, she ran up to one-fifty with ease on a quarter of a tank. A oil slick black coat of paint on the body, shiny black leather seat, and gilded handles with a gold cross in flames on the side. She was my baby, and no one, NO ONE, touched her.

I watched as the Rust Bucket came to life, shockingly, and Bella pulled out of the driveway. I followed in suit as she turned down the road.

It wasn't a very long trip, maybe twenty minutes max. We finally pulled to a stop in a short driveway. The house was small, but neat. There was a garage out back where I could hear someone jogging from. It wasn't long before a tall, well toned, russet skinned teen made his way around the back to the front. He was good-looking with a large white smile. He was in a pair of cutoffs, a wife-beater stained with oil and grease, and a pair of tennis shoes. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it out of his face.

"Hey Bells! And, I'm guessing you're Elizabeth." he said looking to me with a friendly smile.

"Please, call me Liz." I said grinning, he had eyes for Bella alright.

"Uh, let's head inside. You guys hungry? Thirsty?" he asked as he lead us into the small building.

"No thanks." I replied as I followed him in. Bella just shook her head. I hope this will work.

**HA! I finished it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat beside Liz and stared at my lap solemnly. How would this help me? I barely know Jake. I just wanted to go back home. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Liz was lounging on the back of the couch without a care. I was slouched against the armrest with my knees pulled up to my chest and Jacob was sitting on the other side of the couch. He's been through a growth spurt lately. He was tall with small, compact muscles. He was slightly gangly, but didn't seem clumsy at all.

He was warm, too. Even though I was two feet away I could feel the intense heat radiating from him. We looked up when Billy rolled into the room. His face was impassive.

"Bella, Elizabeth." he nodded, his dark eyes seemed to see right into my soul.

"Liz, Billy, call me Liz." Liz said from her spot as she tapped her foot in impatience. She was strange. The- _They_- would stand still for hours upon hours when I was around them. But Liz acted like she was a sugar high ADHD ten-year old in a College lecture. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, unnecessarily, lifting up her shirt revealing silvery black ink of what looked like part of a dragon tattoo. Which is strange since Vampire skin is impenetrable. Billy caught it as well.

"When did you get a tattoo, Liz?" he asked eyeing her with suspicion.

"I've had it since I was sixteen." Liz answered meeting his eyes with a challenge. Something passed between the two. I don't know what, but Billy left without another word.

"Sorry about my dad." Jake said once Billy was gone, "Why don't we go out to the shop."

"Sure, come on Izzy." Liz said as she rolled off the back of the couch and walked out the door without looking back to see if we were following her. I followed Jake out of the small house and around back. Liz had already disappeared inside.

"Look at what I found. They were for free!" Jake said as he pulled off a white canvas sheet off of two, broken down Harley Davidson's. Liz's eyes landed on them and I could tell she was happy.

"Are they what I think they are?" she asked turning to Jacob in excitement.

"If you're thinking 1994 1340 Dyne Low riders then you are correct." Jake said pridefully.

"Can I have one? I'll keep it at Charlie's, and come around as much as I can." she begged with pleading crimson eyes.

"Sure, I just need some pieces for both of them, fix them up, get a new paint job for both."Jake grinned. Liz did some strange victory dance before hugging Jake fiercely. He jumped when her ice cold skin made contact with his feverish skin. Though he brushed it off as she examined the bikes.

"There beautiful Harley's, that's for sure." She declared firmly. Jake nodded in agreement.

"They are beauties, aren't they." He murmured. I watched as Liz ran her fingers along the body of the first bike delicately. They were fairly nice bikes, beaten and rusty, but still nicely built vehicles.

I fought through the next two hours while Liz and Jake talked and worked on the bikes together. Finally, Liz relented into my silent pleas and we left the Black's home.

"Come back soon!" Billy called as we pulled out. I sighed in relief, home free to mourn.

**sorry it's so late! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to the house I could tell Bella had been crying. I glared at her, and she winced.

"You need to get over them, Bella. If they left that's their problem, but you need to get over them. It's not good for you, and it's killing Charlie!" I scolded her. She looked down in shame.

"They were so important to me, though." she muttered in response.

"No, Bella, they were something unreal, and exciting, and dangerous. You were caught like any other human. Now, though, I'm going to fix that." I said firmly. She didn't say anything, but I knew I got the message across. Not that I was going to in force this now, it was nine in the evening, people were usually asleep by now. Bella was probably exhausted, mentally and physically, "Now go to bed. You need to rest."

She nodded and made her way into the house use and upstairs. I sighed, and leaned against the house. I felt mentally drained. Bella was sucking the un-life it of me. I've only been here one day, too! I still have a whole month ahead of me. I slid down the siding and sat with my knees drawn to my cheats and just sat there not thinking for a long time. I don't know how long. I liked the way the cold air felt against my diamond-like skin.

I huffed as Charlie's boots clomped to the door and pushed it open.

"Are you coming in? Or are you going to sleep out here, Liz?" he asked, clearly amused, "You've been out here for and hour." I grunted in response as I pushed myself off the ground. I followed him in and hurried up the stairs. I entered the bedroom silently and watched Bella mumble in her sleep. show hook my head as I caught Ed-iot's name on her voice.

I kneeled by her bed, beside the air mattress I was supposedly going to sleep on, and leaned close to her ear.

"Juliet, Romeo doesn't exist, give up on heartbreak and move on. He's not coming back, Izzy." I hissed softly, as not to wake her from her slumber.

* * *

The alarm clock rang at seven in the morning. Even I didn't get up this early. Bella stirred and sat up. I was lounging on the air mattress that Charlie had loaned me for the month.

"Get up, Broken Juliet, we're going to La Push again. Dress for motorcycle riding." I commanded. I was already dressed in a pair of fresh bootcut leather pants, a black, skin-tight shirt, and my riding jacket and leather gloves. I was in the process of tying my shoes. She nodded and started to dress in jeans, long sleeved blue shirt, and hiking boots. She pulled on a heavy jacket and followed me out to Barbara. I handed her the extra helmet and put mine on, so that I don't get pulled over.

"Hold on tight, Izzy, it's going to be a fast ride." I smirked under my helmet. Once we arrived at the Black's a familiar scent caught my attention. Victoria, "Izzy, get inside, I'll be in in a moment." I told her impassively. She looked at me for a moment, unsure of what was going on, but she did as she was told and entered the house quickly. I entered the forest near Billy's house.

"Here Vicky, Vicky, Vicky! Come out come out wherever you are!" I called out softly, not wanting the humans to hear me. I stood fifty yards away from the house. I could still see it. I waited for the vampire to come out. I knew she was here in the clearing with me, "Are you scared, Vicky, or do you realize you won't win this fight. Because I'll kill you before you could even blink."

Nothing, she's very much in control. Guess it's time to play my hidden ace.

"You know, if James had just listened not hunted my cousin, this would have never happened. You would be off with him and Laurent hunting humans, or animals, which ever you prefer, and the Cock-less would still be here. Everyone would be happy, and no one would be vengeful. So, your revenge is pointless and unjustified. Besides, James never loved you. He just used you like the tool you are." I called out tauntingly. I caught the sound of a faint hiss of anger before my shield blocked the attacked from behind me. I grinned and turned to face the red-head, "I was wondering when Savage Sarah would come out to play with me."

She hissed at me.

"Now, now, Vicky, use your words." I scolded her mockingly, but then I changed tactics, "If you even think about harming my little cousin or anyone in the Olympian peninsula, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you'd never become a vampire."

"You can't hurt me, just because you're some fancy little shield doesn't mean you're not invincible." I thought about this for a moment.

"You're absolutely right, I'm defeat-able by mind rape and ghosts. I wonder where you'll get that."I replied taunting her, "But, you see, I'm a special shield. You can't hurt Izzy any more. You can't touch her. I won't let you." I snarled.

"The minute you leave I can, I'll drain her dry then leave her head hanging on a branch while her body floats on the wind as ashes." she snarled right back. I smirked.

"That's what you think! You won't ever be able to touch her." I laughed mockingly, "Now run along and go mourn poor little play boy James." she hissed as she backed into the greenery, her brilliant red eyes glimmered in anger before she fully disappeared.

That showed her. I thought to myself smugly as I made my way back to the house. I can't wait to rip her head off.

**I hope you like it! Please review, sorry for such a late post! I hope you guys can give me some ideas! I need them!**


	7. Chapter 7

I returned to the house and entered to find Billy alone.

"Were is Bella and Jacob?" I asked, though I had already figured that they had left for the workshop.

"Out back. But, Liz, I would like to speak with you."Billy said calmly. I nodded for him to continue, "Are you what I think you are?"

"If you're thinking Lesbian, no. If you're thinking badass biker, yeah." I replied.

"No. You know what I'm talking about, Liz." he hinted once more.

"You know something about those wolf boys. I already promised Bella I wouldn't hunt in the peninsula. You don't have anything to worry about. I have my control in check." he pursed his lips.

"I'm holding you to your word, Elizabeth." he said. I scowled at him angrily.

"I've made a promise that I won't break. You should worry about Victoria, not me. She's the one that won't stop until she has Bella in her grasp. I'm telling you now, Billy, you need me." with that I stormed out of the house and calmed myself as I made my way to the garage where I caught the scent of a welding machine.

I entered to find Jake working away at the motorcycles and Bella sitting a safe distance away observing. I sat down beside her without Jake noticing my arrival. She looked at me questioningly. I gave her a look that said 'later'. She nodded in understanding. She was acting different. She was putting forth an effort to get better. Well, maybe I won't have to stay as long as I'd thought.

Jake looked up after he shut off the blowtorch.

"Hey, Liz, I didn't hear you come in." he said cheerfully. He's exactly what Izzy needed. A healthy overdose of sunshine, hugs, and everything sweet. It was disturbingly unnerving for me to be around him too much. I could only take so much before I would snap. Jake was a good kid, don't get me wrong. But he was so...black or white. There's no in between with his emotions. He's either too happy, or too upset - wether it be anger, frustration, or sorrow.

Edward was just a romantic downer. In other words, for our dumb people (Shut up!), a suck up loser. Jacob would hopefully do some good. Even just a little would be great, honestly. So, I sat with the two and we talked. Mostly Jacob and I. He was a smart kid. He was good at getting Izzy to talk, too. He cracked a joke and a smile made an appearance on Bella's face.

We stayed for three hours. I helped Jake fix the motors which were corroded and just needed to be removed and replaced.

"Yeah, that's going to cost a lot." Jake sighed after we had tossed the second pile of scrap metal that was once a six hundred powered motor.

"Yeah, that's going to haunt me for years. Who could leave two perfectly good Harley's out in the weather? What is this guy, a sociopath?" Jake shook his head in shame.

"Thousands of dollars up in flames, man." he grumbled, obviously pissed about all the stuff we had to throw away. Which was every thing except for the axels, the head lights, the handles, and the body. We had to throw the seat out because they were rotten and had rusty springs.

"Such a shame, too." I said as we entered the shed again. Izzy was still in the same spot, "Well, see you around, Sunshine. Izzy and I are going to go out for dinner. Charlie's working late tonight, so he's eating leftovers." I said as I watched Izzy grab her bag.

"See you, Jake." she said, giving him a half-hearted smile. I felt good. Two days and she's starting to smile.

"Okay, well, bye! Have a good time." he called waving too us. We climbed back on Barbara and I revved the engine before pulling out. We stopped by the house so Izzy could change real quick. I decided that my leather pants and black shirt were just fine. I did wash the grease off of my hands from the motors. Once I was done with that Bella had returned wearing a pair of khaki pants and a scarlet blouse. She had pulled her hair up into a tight bun, leaving her pale neck exposed.

"You know, if we run across a vampire tonight, they won't be able to resist taking a little nibble from you." I claimed as I tossed her a brand new leather jacket I had gotten just for her.

"Good thing I have you to protect me." she replied, a slight grin tugged at her lips. I chortled at her statement.

"Touché, little cos! Touché." I chuckled as I took my seat. She sat behind me and I pulled out of the drive way and started for Port Angeles.

**Sorry it's so short, guys! But I hope you forgive me when next chapter's drama sates your thirst for my writing! Please review and tell me how AWESOMAZING I am. Just kidding, you can do that if you want to, but only if you want to...HINT HINT...**


	8. Chapter 8

This was why I loved being a vampire. The speed, the senses, the beauty. Yeah, the appetite wasn't exactly appealing at first, but after I figured out that if I choose the right person, I wouldn't mind one bit. The memory was pretty nice, too. It'd be great if I could forget my past though. I guess that's one piece of torture I get for the wrongs I've done.

I smirked under my helmet as we blurred down the highway. We were ten minutes from Port Angeles. I slowed down as we approached a cop who had pulled over a drunk driver. I could tell he was drunk, I'm surprised the man didn't keel over from alcohol poisoning.

Bella shifted behind me, loosening her arms slightly as I slowed from one-fifty, to seventy-five. Once we were out of the cop's eyesight I sped up just a little since we were almost to town.

I pulled up to the run down bar that we were going to eat at, and shut my bike off.

"We're eating here?" Bella asked me incredulously as she placed her helmet on the seat. She ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it.

"No, we're eating across the street at Alpa de Alleyway. Of course you're eating here. You need the meet, and a little bit of alcohol won't hurt." I told her, rolling my eyes. She sighed in defeat, and followed me into the joint.

I pushed the door open to a short, smokey corridor. The noise of boisterous laughter, fighting, and caterwauls grew as we closed in on the door that led to the bar. The pungent smell of alcohol, vomit, cooking meat, blood, and sex was intense. I loved it.

Bella followed me into the bar, keeping her head low as not to bring attention to herself. Not that she needed too, all the attention was on me. I smirked dangerously at the bar tender who stared at my chest openly.

"Two vodka bottles, please." I said as I tossed a twenty to him. His eyes were still glued to my breast as he pulled out two tall, thick-cut glass bottles of my choice of poison. I pointed Bella to the boot in the far back corner and we sat there out of the sight of the crowd and I poured Izzy half a shot of vodka. She stared at it, then at me, then back to the clear liquid.

"I thought you were kidding." she said finally. I burst out into laughter.

"I don't kid about breaking rules, Iz." I told her, "Now drink it, you need a little intoxication. I'll drink with you, if you want."

"I'm not going to drink it, Liz." she told me. I cocked a brow.

"Do you think I give a damn about what you want?" I shot back. She pursed her lips, and pushed the small glass away from her. I narrowed my eyes at her, but I let it slide for now. I still have a month to get her to drink. I took a swig straight from the bottle.

Now, it has taken me nearly all of my vampiric existence to re-acquire the taste for alcoholic drinks. I usually just mix it with my blood. This is why I usually hunt around pubs, bars, and nightclubs. Easy pickings for alcohol-spiked blood. Now, I can drink beer, vodka, whiskey, and sometimes wine straight up without a drop of blood.

I feel slightly buzzed after months of accumulating the intoxicating liquids. That's when I know to stop for a while because I have figured out that alcohol and drive a vampire into a crazy bloodlust rampage. That was the cause of the great massacre in Neoshawaa, Kansas when I drank a little too much.

But, I have learned from past mistakes, and am improving. Strange thing about alcohol, though, unlike human food and other drinks, alcohol taste incredible. Almost like blood, but not as...bloody. More pungent with a bite.

So, now I can fit better in a bar or nightclub scene, unlike other vampires, who wait outside for the stumbling prey because they can't enter a bar without looking strange because they don't order a drink or two and actually drink it.

We were there for thirty minutes. I had finished the bottle off by then. That's when I spied dinner with my little red eyes. He was really drunk. I gave Bella a look before I followed him out to the parking lot.

He stumbled and vomited over the asphalt. That's when I struck. I snapped his neck and brought it to my lips. I drained him in minutes. I licked the remaining blood off my lips as I toted the dry corpse to the ditch where I buried him in the sludge, never to be found. Or, at least, found when he's only bone.

I made sure my clothes were blood-free, and neat before I re-entered the bar. I sat down across from Bella and found that the glass was still full. I sighed.

"This isn't over with, Izzy, you need to loosen up." I told her. We stayed there for a few minutes before we decided it was high and time to leave. I filled up before we left at a small gas station a mile outside of Port Angeles, where I had desert. A middle-aged woman who was drunk and obviously a prostitute. No one would miss her, except her clients.

After that, the drive home seemed shorter than the ride there. We pulled into the driveway beside Charlie's cruiser. I hung our coats up, and placed our helmets on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Charlie." I said as I collapsed on the couch. My feet lounging lazily on Bella's lap.

"How was Port Angeles?" he asked as his eyes remained glued on the baseball game.

"Boring, we ate and left." I replied sighing. He nodded and took a sip of tea, "How was you dinner?"

"Bland, nothing's good unless it's freshly cooked. Bells' a great cook, aren't you, Bella?" he asked, turning to look at us. I caught a slight glimmer of hope in his eye.

"Uh, sure, I guess I'm a good cook." Bella blushed slightly. The excitement in Charlie's face was hysterical, but I managed to not snicker at his dumbfounded grin. We watched the game with Charlie until the clock hit nine.

"Alright, Izzy, tomorrow's Monday, you get to face a whole day without me!" I exclaimed sarcastically happily. She rolled her eyes and dressed for bed. I was dressed and lying on the mattress by the time she had pulled on her shorts. She crawled into bed after she turned the light off and fell asleep quickly.

Charlie's soft snores came from across the hall. The wind was blowing softly. I could smell a soft hint of rain...and Vicky. I was up and at the window, glaring in the direction of the red-headed vampire. She stood there for a moment, debating in frustration before she snarled and turned tail. I had a sickening feeling she'd be back. Soon.

**I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's late, please review, though!**


	9. Chapter 9

I smirked devilishly as Bella roused from her slumber at six in the morning for school. I was going to drive Bella to school today. I couldn't wait to see all the star-struck teens when we arrive. She blinked her eyes groggily as she stretched across her mattress. I flipped her out of the bed and onto the floor. She landed with a muffled thump and glared at me in shocked outrage.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! I'm driving you to school, and picking you up today!" I exclaimed delightfully. She groaned, but got up and started up a shower. I brushed my hair and changed into a pair of dark, ripped jeans, a skin-tight, black turtle-neck, my leather boots, and, of course, my leather jacket. I set out breakfast for Charlie and Bella on the table and placed a dirty plate and cup in the sink to make it look like I already ate. Charlie clomped down the stairs, shortly followed by Bella.

They ate quickly, no conversation. It was kind of awkward. Once they were finished with their omelets and juice they dumped them in the sink and we said our good byes as Charlie drove off in his cruiser. I tossed Izzy her helmet and leather jacket. She sighed in defeat, and climbed on. I revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway. I passed several people, some not as forgiving as others. I smirked and flipped off one guy in a mini-van that was heading the same direction as me.

"Liz!" Izzy squeaked. I slid to a stop in the high school parking lot. Bella scrambled off and shrugged her jacket and helmet off. She pulled her fingers through her mussed hair to straighten it out. I smirked at her.

"Maybe you should cut some of the hair off, it'd be easier." I told her, but all I received was a glare, "Just saying! Don't shoot the messenger, jeez."

"I'm going inside, leave soon, I don't want people to know I'm related to you, the psychopath." Bella muttered grumpily. At least she was getting better.

"Atta girl!" I said cheerfully, "Don't let anyone take you from behind, couz! See you later!"

* * *

I watched as Liz peeled out of the high school parking lot. Of course she would say that. I sighed and shook my head as I made my way to my locker. I grabbed my books and made my way to my first period. the bell would be ringing at any moment.

"Bella! Hey!" I turned to see Mike jogging to catch up to me, he was panting slightly, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Hi, Mike." I smiled slightly, though it still hurt. He stared at me for a moment in shock.

"I...uh, I was wondering if you would like to go to a bonfire down at La Push tomorrow night." he stuttered. I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to go, really, but if Liz found out, which she most likely would, she'd rip me one.

"Sure, do you mind if I bring a friend along?" I asked. His smile was almost blindingly hopeful.

"Totally! Do you need a ride? I can give you one." he said.

"No, my cousin will probably drive me. She's pretty into the party scene." I said, though it was more sarcastic than statement-like.

"Cool! I can't wait to meet her." he said cheerfully before he caught sight of Jessica and the others, "Hey! Guys!" he waved wildly as he dashed over to talk with them.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I walked out after the final bell to find Liz waiting for me in the center of the parking lot on her bike. I sighed and hurried over so that we would leave before anyone would ask questions.

I pulled my helmet on as I sat down behind her.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, I realized the bike was off. I glowered at her through the helmet.

"Go, I'll tell you at home." she smirked, rolled her eyes, and started the engine. She drove home at a rather easy-going pace. For a vampire. It was maybe eighty-five for a human. She parked in front of the house, and made our way in.

"So, how was your day?" she asked again as I started preparing for dinner.

"Good, we are invited to a party down at La Push." I said. Her eyes lit up.

"When?" she asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow night" I replied.

"Great! At, the beach I assume, there's really nowhere else to have a party in this dump." she said happily.

"Yeah." I mumbled grudgingly. But, she took no notice. Time went by fast, and soon Charlie was home, and I was setting dinner on the table. Once we were seated I told Charlie about the party. He was more than eager for me to get out.

"That's great, Bells! I'm glad you're going out with some friends." he said happily. I smiled, for once, no one was hurting, except for me. That night, I didn't have any dreams. Not, that I remember, though.

**Yay! Sorry that it's so late! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Triumph coursed through my cold body as I jerked on some skin tight black pants, a skull tank top that showed just a wee bit of booby-crack, my converse high-tops, and my leather jacket. I ran my fingers through my rebellious black spikes, causing them to stick out even more. Though, it gave me a chilling edge. I tapped my foot impatiently as Bella clumsily walked down the stairs. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeved, green t-shirt, and some tennis shoes.I tossed her jacket at her and she pulled it on.

We climbed onto Barbara, and I drove straight to the beach. We arrived fashionably late. There were about twenty or so people already here. Most were standing around gossiping, but a few were playing in the surf.

"Bella!" I looked up to find an average, blonde, teenage boy jog up to us. I left my helmet beside Bella's on the seat and eyed the boy. He looked like an epic kiss-up.

"Hey, Mike." Bella mumbled, discontented. She's been through so many moods, lately, I'm starting to wonder if she's secretly bipolar, or something. His bright smile deteriorated slightly, but it popped back up even brighter than before, if that was possible.

"I'm glad you could make it! Is this your cousin?" he asked looking at me. I cocked a brow at him and smirked dangerously.

"Yeah, I'm Liz. Call me anything else I'll castrate you." I growled venomously. The guy annoyed me in Bella's stories, he was ten times more annoying in real life.

"Uh, nice to meet you. I'm-" he stuttered slightly shocked, I cut him off.

"A little to close to my cousin and I. Scat, bitch." I barked at him smirking. His eyes widened and he left with a hasty comment on helping some girl, Jennifer, or something. Bella gave me a disapproving look, "What?"

"Really? Act with some decorum for once, Elizabeth." she scolded me half-heartedly. It was something, at least. I scoffed and made my way to the bonfire. She followed me, and took a seat beside me on one of the dead logs. The others were more wary of me after Mike. The party was boring, seeing as hardly anyone talked to Bella and I. I guess that's my fault. Though, Bella didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Bella." Angela greeted us, the one person who had enough guts to socialize with us, and turned out to be the shyest, sweetest girls at Bella's school. I liked her.

"Hi, Angela." Bella managed to smile without grimacing. Angela didn't talk much, she was quiet like that. Not that I minded, even if they did talk I would have ignored them. I was to busy eyeing the forest where I knew Vicky was watching. I was so engrossed in glaring at the hidden vampire that I didn't notice the huge pack of boys, shirtless with only cut off jeans, wander onto the beach. But they sure as hell noticed me.

This is where the party gets interesting. Because, by this time, the sun is almost ready to start setting, half of the teenagers are gone, leaving only about eight, including Bella and myself. I jerked my eyes away from Victoria to see Sam glaring at me visciously. I smirked, he couldn't do anything about me being on this beach, because a; there are human witnesses, and b; he can't touch me period. I returned to glaring at Vicky.

It didn't take long for the rest of the Forks' teenagers to leave. That's when they approached me. I paid them no mind as I kept an eye on Vicky.

"What are you doing here?" Leader Man growled.

"Watching Victoria, she's kind of pesky, you know. She's that red headed vamp." I replied in my I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck voice.

"We will handle the leech, you need to leave." he growled, not caring. I snorted.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't touch me, bitch." I smirked as one of the boys started shaking. Leader Man gave Angry Boy a glare, the boy left on cue to calm down.

"You are more trouble than we need at the moment. You need to leave." he said, turning back to me. I shook my head, and turned to Bella who had been silent for the whole encounter.

"What do you think, Izzy?" I asked her, "The big bad wolves want us to leave, but they can't touch us. So what do you want to do?" she knew I was testing her, expecting her to do something out of ordinary. I was literally telling her grow a pair, or you're walking home.

"I..." she looked away from my gaze. I turned back to see Leader Man watching Vicky out of the corner of his eye.

"She won't try, I've already given her a warning, Wolf-boy." I smirked at the hidden vampire. My grin widened when I heard her faint hiss.

"I'm tired, Liz, let's just go home, cal it a night." Bella spoke up finally. I frowned, I had forgotten Bella still had human needs. I nodded and the pack followed us to my bike. We climbed on and I hightailed it home. I could already tell Bella was about to pass out from mental and physical exhaustion. I parked in the driveway and hauled Izzy off of the bike.

"Alright, come on. Use your legs, Iz!" I grunted as she suddenly slumped. She started to cry, "Oh! No, you don't not now! Not after all that hard work, Izzy!" I moaned as I collapsed beside her.

"I-I'm sorry, L-Liz." she hiccuped. I sighed, Charlie was still at work. I picked her up, and tossed her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I carried her into the house, then sped up and dumped her on her bed gently. She had fallen asleep. I sighed as I stripped her down to her undergarments and pulled a baggy tee and a pair of shorts on her before I changed into my 'sleeping garments' as well.

I collapsed on the air mattress. I guess we're back to square one, again.

**So sorry that this update is so late! I will be updating more as much as I can, I want to get out of New Moon and into Eclipse because we will be following Liz away from Forks! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed and Bella's state seemed to deteriorate, especially after Jacob dumped her. They weren't actually dating, but it was the only word I could call it. I called Billy up and asked him to thank Jake for breaking Bella again. He had sighed and started to explain, but I cut him off.

"I know, Billy. I know he's with them now. I always knew he would change. I just didn't expect him to break her. Now all my hard work is gone, I have to start all over again, do you know how hard it was to get her to smile again?" I snapped before slamming the phone down, not enough to break it, just enough to make Billy jump from the piercing sound it would make on his end of the line.

I could hear Bella's sniveling from upstairs. I sighed and zipped up the stairs and pulled her into a hug.

"You have to understand, Bella. He's a young werewolf. One wrong move and he could rip your head off, or hurt someone else, or himself. We just need to give him some space so that he can get used to it." mono my ass. I thought to myself, smirking as I had told Billy it was no use in hiding to fact that Jake was an unstable mutt, and that I had told Bella all about them. he couldn't be angry at me because he had never told me not to tell their big bad secret. No one had.

"H-he said not to ever t-talk to him ag-gain! Liz, I can't talk to him, or-or Edward! I'm alone." she sobbed. I growled suddenly.

"Fuck, Izzy. You have your school friends, you have Charlie and Renée, you have me! Dammit! Why are you so blind? Love is not something you need in your everyday life!" I snapped. She flinched away from me.

"Sorry..."she sniffled after a moment, "It...I just..." I sighed and sat down in her rocking chair.

"Isabella. What will we ever do with you?" I sighed in defeat. I had only been here three weeks. I had two weeks left. I had almost had her fixed. Well, as fixed as a broken heart can ever be. At least they didn't do it, that would have made things a bit more impossible.

"I don't know anymore, Elizabeth." she whispered softly.

"I need to go hunt. I'll be back soon. Don't kill yourself, or let anyone take you-" Bella rolled her eyes,

"Me from behind, yes, I know Liz. Go, I don't need you pouncing on Charlie or I in the middle of the night because you were worried about me attempting suicide." she said, she wiped a stray tear away, "Really, I'll be fine."

"Alright, don't do anything stupid, rash, or anything I would do without professional Liz supervision." I told her before I leapt out the window and blurred through the woods. First stop, Seattle. Thank goodness it was dusk, too. I wouldn't be able to wait for the sun to set. The past few days have been so stressful on me that I hadn't fed myself in...a week. Now, for a vampire a decade or two older is perfectly fine going a week without blood. But, I was only six years old, barely in control of my blood lust, and I've never had a mentor. The only vampire I had been in contact with, I killed.

I had slowed to a walk once I reached the outskirts of Seattle, Washington. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and walked down the sidewalk waiting for some drunk to stumble by.

That didn't happen. I sighed and leaned against a lone, grimy wall. That's when my sensitive nose caught the scent of blood...and vampire venom. I followed my nose and I soon heard the tale-tell signs of a human changing into a vampire. I caught a familiar scent as well.

_Vicky_.

I raced through the alley ways until I came upon the scene of Victoria smirking over a small girl, she looked barely over fourteen with a half developed body, acne problems, wide grey eyes, and dark brown curls. The scene transported me back six years to my old bedroom. I snapped and slammed Vicky into the wall snarling.

"Get the fuck out of my territory! I don't want to hear, see, smell, or even fucking _sense_ you step across the border of Washington, ever again, bitch!" I snarled viciously, giving her a warning bite across her jugular. She hissed and spat in panic before she sprinted off away from me. I turned my attention to the small girl whimpering on the ground.

I'm surprised Vicky didn't kill her trying to control herself. The girls throat was practically ripped out. I had to do something to speed the process along. I was so scared I would drain the small teen if I even sank my teeth into her flesh, or licked her wounds to seal them. So I substituted by spitting a wad of venom onto her throat and spreading the silvery liquid over her wounds. She screamed as the venom entered her bloodstream. I could already see the change in her.

Screw getting a meal, I'm going back to Forks, with the girl. I'll stay at the Cullen's old place, they won't mind. I picked the girl up and made straight for the outer part of Forks.

* * *

(Bella)

I waited five minutes after Liz left before I snatched my keys up and started my truck. I needed to talk to Jake. Even if he did change, he couldn't hurt me because of Liz's shield over me.

_Don't do this, Bella. Please. _Edward's voice begged me.

_You left me, I need this, Edward. You can't stop me. I'll do anything to keep even a small part of you with me! _I whispered back in my head. I bit my lip and pressed on the accelerator some more. I made it to La Push by the time the Sun had started to set. I Didn't bother to shut the truck off, or close the door in my hurry to talk with Jake.

"Bella?" Billy looked up from the television screen.

"Where is he?" I asked desperately.

"He's not here, Bella. Give him some time before you confront him. He's still unstable." Billy said, catching on quickly. I bit my lip.

"Please, Billy, I need to talk with him." I whispered brokenly. His gaze softened and he nodded slightly.

"He's out on patrol tonight. He won't be back until morning." he said in defeat. I sighed in relief and slight frustration.

"Oh...I'm going to go for a walk." I whispered before I hurried out of the house.

I didn't even notice that my feet had taken me down a random trail. Or that the trail led to the higher cliffs where Sam's pack would go cliff diving. I didn't pay attention as I stepped off the cliff either as the twilight became night. I did notice the howl that followed my cry of shock of my sudden plunge towards the frigid sea bellow.

I gasped in shock as my body was plunged into the ice cold water. Salty sea water gushed into my open mouth, gagging me. The cold seemed to suck the will to live right out of me.

_No! Bella! Fight it, god dammit! Don't do this to me. _Edward roared in my head. A small fire was rekindled and I started to flail my stiff limbs to push myself towards the surface. But, it was impossible to tell which way was up in the inky blackness.

_I can't. _I replied softly in defeat. I didn't hear his response as I was suddenly jerked up. Warm, no hot arms wrapped around my securely, and dragged me to the surface. I coughed and sputtered, dispelling water from my throat and mouth.

"Hold on, Bella." a familiar voice demanded. I knew that voice. Jake. Jake. I faded into unconsciousness. My last thought was, Liz is going to congratulate me for growing pair.

**YAAAY! Are you happy that I have blessed you with TWO chapters? Okay, so Someone asked where we are in the timeline of my story in New Moon. Well, right now, if you haven't quite pieced some things together, we are at the part where Jake has basically re-broken Bella's heart. But, I've decided to speed up the process and Bella confronts him after a week of trying to get a hold of him. But, he's not there, so I tweaked the jumping of a cliff scene, as you can see, but Jake obviously saves her.**

** Next chapter, someone dies, Liz is hiding something, and her plans have changed, someone is visiting, Charlie answers a call with the wrong wording, and a whole bunch of drama! YAAAY! Not. I hate fucking drama. But I love writing it, so it's a win-lose situation for me! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was really late when I finally reached the Cullen house. By this time I had to put up an even stronger shield around the girl and I because she started to thrash and scream. I wonder if I was like this when I was changing, but I doubt that because no one bothered to check on me the four days I was changing.

I set the small girl on the floor of the living room and started removing covers off the furniture. I bundled the dusty white sheets up and tossed them in a corner. I set the child on one of the couches, and she curled into a tight ball, whimpering.

I sighed and sat beside her. The venom was working fast. I estimate that she'll be a full vampire in a day or two. I placed a thick shield around the girl as she started thrashing once more. Mainly to protect the house. I don't need the Cullens finding out about me if they do come back.

The fire in my throat suddenly became to much. I ran out of the house and made way for the next town over. I had to hunt, now.

The next five minutes were a blur until I came upon a small cabin. It was in use. I could hear the three human hearts pounding in the cabin. I didn't bother knocking. I just kicked the door down. The three men, hunters, yelled in shock. But, that didn't last long. It was almost like I was a newborn again.

I looked around the room at the mess. Blood was splattered on the wall. The furniture was destroyed. The only was to clean this up is a large bonfire. I poured gasoline over the bodies and furniture, grabbed the beer case from the fridge, don't want to waste that. Then I lit a match and dropped it on the flammable liquids.

Then I was gone. Not bothering to look back at my handiwork. I stopped at Bella's room for a change of clothes, and found that Bella was fast asleep in her bed. She must have taken a shower, because she was soaking.

She was probably having a bad dream, too, since she was extremely pale. I shrugged it off and grabbed a few changes of clothes, and I left a note for Bella explaining what was going on. I left it in her hand under the covers, so Charlie didn't find it. I left a separate note for Charlie, explaining that I had to leave for a little bit, but I would be back as soon as possible.

The second I entered the Cullen house, I stripped out of my bloody clothes and grabbed a change of a fresh pair of jeans, a black tank top, with my boots, which I cleaned the blood off of. I searched for the wash room, found it in the basement, I tossed in my bloody clothes. I also used the shower to wash the blood out of my hair and off my skin.

The girl had stopped thrashing around. Her heart had speed up, so it was in tune with helicopter blades. Suddenly her back arched, her heartbeats blurred together, I almost couldn't separate them. She shouldn't be finished yet, unless Vicky had changed her earlier than I thought.

The girl let out a silent scream before she relaxed. Her heart had stopped. She opened her blood red eyes and sat up straight.

She glanced around the room. I stood perfectly still as her eyes finally landed on me. She blinked in confusion.

"Hey," I said softly, bringing her attention to me, "what's you're name?"

"Phoebe." she replied shyly as she looked down at her clasped hands.

"Are you thirsty, Phoebe?" I asked her, "I can show you how to hunt." She grasped her throat and grimaced, "Yeah, I know it burns. Come on, let's hit Port Angeles."

* * *

(Bella)

Last night was a blur. All I remember was Jake taking me home. I moaned as I woke up. My throat burned, and my head was pounding. A crinkle of paper caught my attention as I brought my hand. It was a note. From Liz.

_Izzy, I'm going to be gone for a while. Vicky decided to change someone. I chased her out of town, but I have to take care of this newborn. I'll be staying at the Cullen house, but don't come. This girl is highly unpredictable, and I might not be able to save you if she decides to attack._

_Liz_

I read the letter two more times before I torn it up into pieces and flushed it down the toilet.

"Bells? Liz?" Charlie was home.

"Uh, just me, Dad!" I called as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I walked downstairs to find Charlie reading a small piece of paper.

"It looks like Liz is leaving a little earlier." he muttered to himself. He turned to me with sad eyes, "Bells...Harry Clearwater, he...he died of a heart attack last night."

"Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry." I said, Harry was dead?

"The funeral's been planned for tomorrow." he sighed, "You should go get cleaned up, you look like you've been through Hell and back."

I reached up and touched my hair. It was sticky, stiff, and grimy from sleeping on it after my swim in the ocean. I nodded and walked back upstairs. I started shower and washed the salt off of my skin. I can't believe Harry's dead.

I heard Charlie answer the phone when it rang. I should have paid attention, because that's when everything changed.

**Yay! Another chapter! Okay, last chapter I gave you some up coming events, well, I didn't really mean they'd all be in this chapter, I was in a hurry to update again, but, I really meant for the next two to three chapters is where the drama comes in. But, most of the events have come into play in this chapter! YAY! **

**Um, Alec won't come into the picture until I get to Eclipse, that's why I want to hurry and get out of New Moon, so I can get to SPECIAL moment. SO, I have like four more chapters of NM, maybe more. Depends on how things work out. So, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled Phoebe into a dark alley way, hidden from any prying eye that should see use sparkling like gay little fairies. She whimpered as the humans passed by, their blood tempting her.

"Shut it, Bee, we have to wait for them to get closer." I scowled at her in slight annoyance. I was so lucky that it had been night when I woke from my pain induced stupor. She hissed at me in response to my harsh words, but silenced herself.

Finally, a young couple was walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. No cars were passing by, and they were the only ones walking.

When they passed by I reached out and jerked them into the shadows. I silenced them by snapping their necks. I passed the girl to Phoebe, and waited as she drained the body. I then handed her the man, who she promptly drained in seconds.

"More." she begged me with wide, pleading red eyes. Who was I to deny the adorable girl.

"Just wait, patients is the key in our way of...living, so to speak." I told her, "How old are you?"

"fifteen." she replied as she watched the street like a cat watched a mouse hole, waiting for its prey to come out. It wasn't long for an old man to come walking down the street. This time I let Phoebe rip him from the sidewalk and kill him herself. I added the man to the pile of corpses. Once she had drained her sixth human she was looking a bit lazy.

"You finished?" I asked, smirking. For a newborn, she was pretty easy-going, which was strange. Unless, this was the usual way newborns acted, and I was just psycho. She contemplated for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, what now, Lizzy?" she asked me, she had nicknamed me Lizzy affectionately after knowing me for ten minutes.

"We go back, and I'll teach you the rules about being a vampire, because life is a bitch and even in the after life there a stupid rules we have to follow." I told her matter-of-factly. She pouted for a moment, but followed me back to Forks.

"Why do we sparkle?" Phoebe asked me as we stood in the backyard of the Cullen house.

"I dunno, maybe because when we were humans we had some sort of physical flaw that gave us a weakness to other creatures, so when we were turned we had to have some physical disposition, now we sparkle, making it impossible to hunt in the day without being noticed. That, or nothing can be perfect." I told her as I lounged in a tree. She nodded, accepting that answer.

"Why did you change me?" she asked. I frowned.

"Phoebe, don't you remember? I didn't changer you, I just took you away from the bitch that did." I told her, eyeing her in surprise.

"You didn't change me?" she asked. I shook my head, she frowned.

"Thank you, Lizzy." she said out of the blue. I blinked.

"What for, Bee?"

"For saving me." she smiled at me brilliantly. I smiled back at her. You have to hand it to her, she really lifted my spirits after Bella. Speaking of which. I need to tell her that I'm not going to stick around in Forks for much longer.

"You're welcome, Pheebs." I smiled, she was adorable, and sweet. She reminded me of what I could have been. And I'll do anything to make sure it stays that way, "Bee, I need to go for a little bit, but I swear that I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm going in to town to see someone."

"Why can't I come with you?" she pouted. I smiled slightly.

"Because you're a day old in vampire years, and I'm seeing a human. She's my cousin. I need to get my things, and I'll be back before you know it." I told her as I started making my way to Forks. She watched me leave with a small pout on her full, pink lips.

I walked into the kitchen of Bella's house five minutes later.

"Liz? I thought you wouldn't be back until a few days from now." Charlie asked. I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, but, I'm just here to grab my stuff. A friend of mine's going through a tough time, she just lost her parents in a car wreck back in Utah. She's a real mess, and I swore I'd always be there for her when she needed me. I'll be back as soon as I can, though." I promised. He gave me a sad smile.

"I understand, Liz. It's been great having you here, though. Thank you, for all you'e done." he said, pulling me into a tight hug. Strange, I knew Charlie wasn't much of a hugger. But, I hugged him back, never the less.

"You're leaving?" we looked up to see Bella in a black shirt, dark wash jeans, and her tennis shoes. Her hair was damp, she had just taken a shower. I sighed and motioned for her to follow me up to her room.

"I need to take care of Phoebe right now, Izzy. She's at the influential stage, and I don't want Vicky to get ahold of her. Who knows what the freak would do to the poor kid. Bella, listen to me. You're a strong girl, you can and will pull through this. If he could leave you, then he doesn't deserve you. Don't take him back, don't take any guy back that has hurt you in any way, shape, or form." she bit her lip, but nodded.

My sensitive ears caught the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. A vampire was here. A Cullen was here. I tossed all my clothes into my bag and opened the window. The vampire was walking around my bike, they knew another vampire was here.

"Bye, Izzy, remember, don't let anyone take you from behind, and don't take him back. You have a visitor, by the way." I smirked and winked at her before I dropped down to the ground as the vampire entered the house. I heard Charlie exclaim in shock.

"Alice!" the little psychic pixie. Good for me, if it had been the empathy boy, Ed-iot Cockless, or Dr. Cockless I would have probably been out of luck. I started rolling my bike down the street before I started it and made my way to the Cullen residence, hoping that Phoebe was still there, and alone.

When I got there, Phoebe was waiting for me out front with my extra clothes. I quickly stuffed them in my bag.

"Hop on, we have to go. The resident vamps are probably coming back soon, and we don't want a run in with them, kid." I handed her the second helmet and explained it wasn't for safety, but for hiding our identity. As we started down the road it started to rain, of course.

"Where are we going now, Lizzy?" Phoebe asked me. I grinned.

"We're going to Utah, Pheebs, you'll love it there!" I replied. A new adventure awaited me, hopefully Volturi free, Cullen free, and a lot less depressing than this adventure.

**Okay, so, next chapter will be Bella in Volterra, Italy, and her kitchen before that, so let the last chapter of New Moon in Liz's POV be praised!**


	14. Chapter 14

Liz's words confused me. Until I heard Charlie greet my 'visitor.'

"Alice!" he exclaimed from downstairs, "Bella, Liz, come on down." oh, crap. What was I going to tell Charlie? Oh, Liz isn't here right now, she jumped out of a two story window to get away from Alice so that she isn't discovered by a group of powerful vampires that would use her against her will. Yeah, that'd settle well.

"Where's Liz?" Charlie asked when I made it to the kitchen.

"She, uh, she climbed out the window..." I stumbled over the half truth. Charlie blinked, Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Why in tar-nations would she do that for?" he asked in disbelief.

"She, she couldn't bear to see you so upset about her leaving, and she wanted to do something stupid and reckless once more before she left." yeah, that sounded like something Liz would do. Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"Sounds just like her. Crazy kid." he mumbled.

"Who's Liz?" Alice asked.

"Oh, she's my cousin. I called her down to stay for a while after...you know." he nodded to me, "Things were pretty bad for Bell's after you all left, Liz snapped her out of it for a while."

"Oh, why'd she leave?" knowing Alice, she already knew.

"A friend of her's lost her parents in a wreck back in Utah, so she left to go comfort her." Charlie nodded, "She's a good kid once you get past that harsh, biker exterior of hers. Her stepfather did some pretty bad things to her when she was a little ol' thing. Then, a couple years back, she went through what Bella did. Changed her drastically." Charlie sighed.

"That's really sad." Alice's gaze softened, slightly, but it was still suspicious, "She must be a really good person." Charlie smiled.

"She's a wonderful girl. Knows her way around a vehicle, too. She worked at a body shop most of her life, she built her bike from scraps. Well, I'll leave you two girls to catch up." he said getting up, "I'm bushed, had a late night last night." it was silent until Charlie's footsteps disappeared upstairs. I hugged Alice fiercely.

"Alice! I-is he here?" I gasped pleadingly. She stiffened, but hugged me back.

"Bella, I need a little space." she grunted in effort. I pulled back to see her eyes were black.

"Sorry." I muttered. She gave me a small smile.

"Bella, Edward's in danger. I-I had a vision of you falling off a cliff last night, and Rose called him. We thought you were dead. He's gone to the Volturi to be executed." she explained quickly, "We've tried to call him. But he won't answer them. We need you to stop him. He's going to expose himself if they don't kill him!" she begged me. I was silent before I snatched up a pieced of paper and a pen. I quickly scrambled down that I would be gone for a day or two, I needed to help Edward, and I would be back.

I left it on the table and Alice led me out to the black Mercedes. Jake was there, glaring.

"Don't do this, Bella." he said. I don't know how he knew, or how he got here so fast, but it didn't matter right now.

"I have to, Jake." I said, "Now move." he pursed his lips, but moved anyway. I climbed into the passenger seat, and buckled in.

"Don't do this, Bella." he begged once more. Pleading me not to go.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I have to." I said and closed the door. Alice peeled out of the drive way and drove straight for the airport.

We got there and Alice bought the tickets and we boarded the flight.

"So, tell me how this all happened?" Alice asked once we were seated and the plane was taking off. So I told her starting from falling off the cliff. Once I had finished my story we were halfway through the flight. I was starting to feel the jet lag.

"Sleep, Bella." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Alice stepped things up into high gear. Everything was a blur to my sleep-deprived mind.

"I hope you don't mind grand theft auto." Alice said with a small grin as she pulled up in a yellow Porsche. I didn't say anything as I climbed in the passenger seat.

Alice drove insanely fast. She would weave in and out of the lanes, dodging cars, until they became to packed together for her to do so.

We didn't talk, we were to worried.

"What day is it, Bella?" Alice asked suddenly as the streets of Volterra became congested with people.

"Uh, the nineteenth I think." I replied. She frowned.

"Oh, the irony. It's St. Marcus day." Alice chuckled mirthlessly. She explained to me what the holiday was about. I nodded, "You know, this is so much trouble, I'm just contemplating on turning you myself."

"Oh, please, Alice!" I begged her. She sighed.

"No, he'd be angry with me." she said. And there go my hopes of being with Edward forever.

"Please, I wouldn't slow you down, I could help!" I pleaded. She gave me a sad smile.

"You're already helping, Bella." she replied. That was the end of that conversation. The crowds became to thick for Alice to butt in through, "Okay, Bella. Edward is across the plaza in an alley way. You have three minutes to stop him from exposing himself. I can't go any further. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." she said. I nodded and pushed myself out of the car and through the congested crowd.

I pushed past people as the seconds ticked by. Finally the crowd seemed to clear a bit at the fountain. That's when I saw him. His shirt was unbuttoned and he still stood in the shadows.

I charged for him. I had a minute to spare when I finally came to him. I started to push him back. He looked down at me, but he didn't seem to see me.

"Edward, please don't! I'm here! I'm alive." I begged him.

"Unbelievable." he whispered as he brushed his fingers across my cheek. I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my cheek, "Carlisle was right."

"Believe it." I whispered.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing-they're very good," he mused. His voice was like honey and velvet. "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty,_" he murmured, quoting Romeo in the Capulet tomb. The clock boomed out its final chime, "You smell just exactly the same as always, so maybe this is Hell. I don't care, I'll take it." he went on.

"I'm not dead," I interrupted, "And neither are you! Please, Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" I squirmed in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked politely.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-"

Comprehension flickered on his face as I spoke. Before I could finish, he suddenly yanked me away from the edge of the shadows, spinning me effortlessly so that my back was tight against ht e brick wall, and his back was to me as he faced away in the alley. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of me.

I peeked under his arm to see two dark shapes detached themselves from the gloom.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward's voice was calm and pleasant, on the surface. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky grey cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girl," the first shadow somehow injecting a leer into his whisper.

"I don't thinks so." the pretense of civility disappeared. Edward's voice was flat and icy. He was preparing for a fight.

"No." I whispered.

"Shh." he murmured, only for me.

"Felix," the second, more reasonable shadow cautioned. "Not here." he turned to Edward. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you decide not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," Edward agreed. "But the girl goes free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully."We do have rules to follow."

"The I'm afraid I won't be able to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine," Felix purred. My eyes adjusted, and I could see Felix's build was very similar to Emmet's.

"Aro will be disappointed." Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown." Edward replied.

They stole closer toward the moth of the alley, spreading out slightly to take Edward from both sides. They meant to force him deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene. No reflected light found access to their skin; they were safe inside their cloaks.

Edward didn't move an inch. He was dooming himself by protecting me.

abruptly their heads whipped around, toward the darkness of the winding alley.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present,"

Alice tripped lightly to Edward's side, her stance casual. Demetri and Felix both straightened up. Felix's face soured. Apparently, they didn't like even numbers.

"We're not alone." she reminded them.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, was a little family, with the girls in their red dresses, was watching us. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the five of us.. She looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable." Demetri shook his head.

"Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll eave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately."

Six men in red now joined the family as they watched us with anxious expressions. I was very conscious of Edward's protective stance in front of me-sure that this was what caused their alarm. I wanted to scream at them to run.

Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No."

Felix smiled.

"Enough."

The voice was high, reedy, and it came from behind us.

"Jane," Edward sighed in recognition and resignation.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark.

Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking. Jane lead us into the shadows until we reached a squared off dead end, and Jane was nowhere to be seen. Alice strode forward and disappeared down an open hole in the street.

"It's alright, Bella." Edward said soothingly, "Alice will catch you." I nodded and bit my lip nervously. Edward helped me slide down the hole and into Alice's arms. She set me down on my feet in the inky darkness. We started walking again. I didn't let Edward go, even when I was bone cold.

My slow pace irritated someone-Felix I assume- and I heard him heave a sigh now and then.

We ducked through an open door in a large grate. The grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock.

* * *

It was over. We were on our way home.

"Sleep, love." Edward whispered softly as he held me. And I did.

**YAAAY! I hated this chapter sooooo much. If you want to read the part about Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus, then you can go to the book. So, that is the last chapter of New Moon. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Woah!" Phoebe exclaimed as I showed her my apartment. It wasn't that shabby, honestly. It was a four room apartment. It had a kitchen/dining room, a living room, one bedroom, and a bathroom. It was scarcely decorated. I never had time, nor did I care enough to decorate.

The kitchen never had anything in it; food, utensils, dishes. The only thing that I used in there was the sink to wash my hands, and I rarely washed them in there. The bathroom was attached to my bedroom, which had a mattress, a bookshelf with books and music, a desk with my drawings and literature, and a laptop. The bathroom had a toilet, a sink, a tub, and a shower. It was fairly large, with tiled floors, and white walls. The living room had mint green walls, a single sofa, a television stand with a t.v. and some movies. So, really, it looked brand new.

I kept it clean whenever I came by, but honestly, I used it as a sort of storage place. I spent most of my time at my garage. Which is where Pheebs and I are going next. I decided that after driving for five hours straight with a talkative teenage vampire sitting behind me was not going to last long with my patients. So, I was going to teach her how to drive her own Harley.

"Yup, this is my place." I smirked at the small girl. Honestly, she was pretty tall for a fifteen year old. I was forever sixteen and she was an inch taller than me. Which sucked like a bitch. But, you get used to being a little below average. I studied the vampire for a moment and realized something pretty critical.

the girl's clothes were covered in blood and dirt, and were torn in several places. How I didn't notice this before baffles me.

"Come on squirt, let's get some clothes for you before we go get you a bike." I told her as I led her to my bedroom closet which held most of my clothes from when I was a human. I pulled out some Docs, an old pair of jeans with a hole in the left knee, and a Fall Out Boy tee-shirt, "Bathroom's through there, go take a shower, then change into these."

She nodded and dashed into the bathroom. I grinned and grabbed one of my many drawing books and a pencil before I sat on the sofa and began to doodle senselessly. Three minutes later I had a picture of William on my once blank page. I scowled and slammed the book shut just as Phoebe walked in tying her damp hair up in a ponytail.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" she asks innocently. I sigh. I guess I should tell her about my past. She'd trust me more.

"Sit down, I need to tell you a story." I said. She cocked her head in confusion, but sat down as I had asked her, "Six years ago, I was sixteen, and five years before that I was madly in love with a vampire. His name was William. He was with me for two years before leaving me. I was alone for five years, and the month I turned sixteen he returned. He begged me to take him back. I was stupid, and emotional. I let him take advantage of me, and as he used me, he bit me. He left me there, alone. I burned alone, and all he left was a note." I started, I skipped most of the little details. I just wanted to get the story over with.

"What happened after that?" Phoebe's eyes were wide with horror.

"Well, I was a newborn, and I was alone. I was lucky it was nighttime. I killed a whole subway car of people. When I came back here, I found the note. I was furious. Enraged. All I wanted was revenge. It took me a while. But, I found him. I killed him. That's the story of how I became a badass vampire." I said.

"D-do you remember your human life?" she asked timidly. I sighed sadly.

"I wish I didn't remember it. My time as a human was...really bad. My father died when I was a little girl, and my mom, in her grief induced state, started dating a horrible man. My stepfather...he was nice at first, then, after they got married, he started beating Mom and I. He finally broke her one night. He was drunk, and he wanted someone to torture. I was six at the time. He barged into my room, and he raped me. After that he started using me as a child prostitute. My mother, bless her soul, tried to stop him on several occasions. But, she was so weak, and sad. She finally walked in on him doing me one night and she snapped. She called the police, and he was put away for life, plus fifty years."

I was staring at my leather boots as Phoebe processed all this. She finally stood up and hugged me tightly.

"I wish I had a mother like yours." she whispered sadly, I could tell she was crying. I patted her back and let her cry on my shoulder, not like I had to worry about her getting my leather jacket wet with tears.

"You want to talk about your life?" I asked after a moment. She nodded and pulled away. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"My mom and dad did crack, they sold it, too. They basically kicked me out...I don't remember how long ago. But, I was little. Maybe ten or eleven. I was living on the streets for a long time. I had to steal to get any food. I slept behind a dumpster. I went to the homeless shelter as much as I could, but they weren't really nice to me. Then, a couple nights ago, a lady, with red hair, started following me. I don't remember much after that, though." she sniffled.

"D-did anyone...hurt you...make you do things you didn't want to do?" I asked, praying that never happened to her. She looked down, that was all I needed to know. I pulled her to me.

"T-they made me swallow." she whispered, crying against my shoulder. I clenched my teeth, what sick bastard could do that to a child?

"Come on, let's go make you a bike, soon, you'll be as tough as I am." I said pulling back with a bright grin on my face. She smiled and nodded, following me out to my bike.

* * *

"There's your bike, Pheebs." I smirked. It had been two days. We had stayed at the garage so that we could finish her bike. Now, all I had to do was teach her, which wouldn't be that hard.

It was the same bike as mine, except it had silver lining with a cross and angel wings.

"I love it, Lizzy! But, I'm thirsty, can we hunt now?" she asked me, her eyes were a dull red color, and were starting to darken.

"In just a minute, Pheebs. We'll go soon." I promised as I walked around the bike for any last detail I needed to fix. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"I want to go now!" I looked up and met her blazing eyes, which was a big mistake on my part. I was suddenly back in my small bedroom I had when I was six. Mitch was on top of me.

**(SERIOUS M STUFF BELOW-RAPE SCENE!)**

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I screamed, but my scream sounded shriller, childlike. She grunted and panted as he pushed into me.

"No! St-top! Please! S-stop!" I begged, my childlike voice was filled with pain. I could feel blood running down my small legs. My black hair splayed out across my pillow, no longer in short, wily, spikes. He kept pumping into me, stretching me painfully. I cried out as he fisted his meaty finger in my hair. He pulled out of me, but pulled me off the bed and pushed me onto my knees.

"Open up wide, bitch, suck daddy's lollipop!" he chortled at my pain as he shoved his manhood down my throat, making me gag. I tried to pull away, but he held me still as he pounded my face relentlessly until he came. He squirted his hot release down my throat and I gaged, semen spilled out down my chin. He groaned in pleasure before pulling out.

I cried weakly, crumpled into a small ball at the foot of my bed.

"Good job, Eliza, but, next time, suck a little harder. Daddy likes it rough." he laughed loudly as he closed my bedroom door. I lay there, covered in blood and semen, crying softly. My head hurt, my throat was raw.

**(OKAY FOR YOUNGSTERS TO READ NOW)**

I stumbled back with a choked cry. Phoebe stared at me in horror as I pushed myself into a corner. I retched at the memory, I felt sick, I felt scared, I felt like I was a weak, six year old girl again. I sobbed as I curled in on myself. I was hysterical. But, over my broken wails, I heard Phoebe begging me for forgiveness, trying to console me.

But I was to far gone at the moment to notice her. After a while she gave up and left me to cry alone.

When I finally realized that it had just been a bad memory, I cleaned myself up, feeling like Mitch had really just raped me. Once I felt clean again, I went in search of Phoebe. I found her dumping three bodies. I dropped down beside her.

"Oh, Lizzy! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" she gasped pulling me into a hug. I patted her back.

"It's alright, Pheebs. I'm not mad, a little shaken. That's a really strong gift you have." I smirked at her, hiding the fact that I was one step away from a mental break down.

"Yeah, I guess so." she mumbled. She looked up at me with brilliant red eyes, and it took every bit of my self control not to flinch from her gaze.

"You'll need to practice to keep it in check, so you don't use it me, or yourself by accident." I told her, "You can practice on humans, not like they need good memories when they die." she nodded in agreement, "I'm going to hunt, why don't you head back to the apartment and clean up. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, and, I really am sorry, Lizzy. I was just so angry." she said looking down, and shuffling her feet. I bent down, and crouched in front of her. I smirked.

"No hard feelings, kid. When I discovered I was a physical shield, I practically ripped myself apart. Literally." I chuckled the mortifying memory. She smiled slightly, and blurred away at the speed of sound.

I needed to repress the memories before they resurfaced. I needed to hunt, to forget. I disappeared into the shadows to hunt.

**YAY! First chapter of ECLIPSE! So, what do you think about Phoebe's gift? What do you think about their pasts? Good? Bad? Down right depressing? Please review! And remember, it's your own fault if you were scared by the lemon, I warned you, and this story is rated M!**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two months. Phoebe was showing a lot progress; with her control, and her power. It took a while before we finally figured out what exactly was her power.

At first, we thought she was able to conjure up certain memories depending on her emotion. We marked that off the list when she finally realized all of the memories she ever triggered were memories of pain, fear, and sometimes humiliation. But, they mostly surfaced around the beginning a persons fear. So, that's how we figured out that she could make people remember their greatest fear.

Two weeks after that discovery, we decided to experiment. I challenged her to twist the memory, to make it meld with other fears, then to fester it. After ten failed attempts, she killed her first human with fear. She could control fear. A gift I had never heard of, but it made sense, since the girl had lived most of her life in fear. Now, she could make others feel fear to unbelievable heights.

But, her power also made me relive my own fear. Submission. Any form of it. It all began with that fateful night. So, it made sense that I was a headstrong psycho, now.

Phoebe's experiments with her power soon lead to me experimenting with my own. I learned that my shield, wasn't a shield. Well, it was, but that was only part of my power. I was able to use my force field to lift things, to move things, to destroy things. I rarely had to lift a hand to get a meal now. I could just kill the human, and hold him to me with my mind while I drained him. But that took all the fun out of hunting.

"Hey, Lizzy! I think there's a vampire in Seattle." Pheebs's voice called from the living room. I stood in front of the t.v. to find that there were dozens of people who had gone missing in the past week. I narrowed my eyes. Apparently, Vicky didn't know when to quit.

"Vampires, Pheebs. An old friend has decided to break the should pay her a visit." I growled.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asked.

"She's the one that change you. Victoria. She's had it out for my little cousin since Ed-iot Cockless killed her jerk of a mate. Now she's blatantly ignored me, and entered my territory." I snarled viciously. She frowned.

"Do I need to pack clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah, an extra set for us both." I said as I went out to start our bikes. She was down in three minutes with a bag for us both. I took mine and hooked it to the side, and she did the same with hers.

We drove fast through the night, not wanting to stop. An hour before dawn, we arrived in Seattle, Washington. We parked our bikes behind a bar, and covered them with a large, tan sheet. Then we made our way into the city, hunting for newborns.

I dropped down and watched as a brute of a vampire slammed his fist into the front of a van.

"You should really be discreet about getting meals, kid." I spoke up. He and his friends whirled to face me snarling, "Especially when you're on another vampire's territory."

"This is our territory!" a blonde bomb-shell snapped at me, with a high, reedy voice that annoyed me. Without blinking I slammed her into a brick wall.

"Wrong, your creator is going to pay for trespassing. Just like you will pay now." Phoebe hissed, being the perfect, vicious, little sister I loved dearly. Their screams of terror brought a smirk to my lips. A small vampire girl was hiding in the shadows. I turned to her.

"You should go tell Victoria that I found her. And I'm not happy." I hissed in her ear. She stared at me fearfully before running the other way, "Follow her, Pheebs, be careful. Newborns are so unpredictable. Come back when you've found their hideout." she nodded, and turn and ran after the girl.

I turned back and began tearing the newborns apart with my mind. It was pretty fun. I then got rid of the mess they made with the van, drained the humans, broke bones, and stuff to make it look like they died in a freak accident.

I then carried the four vampire corpses, with my mind, and took them out of the city to burn them.

Phoebe found me not to long after.

"Found them, we should hurry." she said grinning. She obviously had fun. I smirked.

"Lead the way, Bee." I told her. With that we ran. She lead me to an abandoned house.

"Their in the basement." she said, "About forty." I nodded. The sun was starting to rise. Good, they won't be expecting an attack.

We entered the house, and dashed down to the basement. We interrupted the little girl vampire who was telling a blonde man about her encounter.

"So, you're Vicky's new bitch boy? You don't look like much." I said smirking as I used my force to hold the newborns in their places. They hissed at me, trying to break free, "Let's make a deal..." i trailed off waiting for his name.

"Riley." I grinned.

"Riley, let's make a deal. You tell Vicky she has three days to get out of my territory, or you all die. Or, you could take me to her, right now." I smirked. He swallowed.

"I'll tell her." he said. I moved so he could leave.

"Oh, and Riley. Don't do anything stupid." I warned him with a knowing grin.

I eyed the newborns around me. I shook my head.

"And to think, Pheebs. You could have ended up like little Riley." I said shaking my head. She smirked.

"I'd never let Vicky take me like that." she smirked as she eyed a boy in the corner. He was a bit of a loner. I chuckled darkly as I weaved through the crowd of immobile vampires.

"How long do you think it'll take him to tell her?" I asked.

"Five minutes." she guessed, "and another five for her to get over here, or run away."

"I agree." so we waited. I finally got bored with the silent statues of the newborns, and I had Phoebe watch them, not like they'd go anywhere anyways. Time had passed quickly. It was dusk now. I followed the scent of Riley until I came to a house. I caught another scents.

_Scents_.

Riley and Vicky weren't alone. There were four other vampires with them. I listened. A high, child-like, angelic voice was speaking.

"If you don't destroy the Cullen's, and your little army afterwards, then we will kill you." guess I came at the end of the conversation. The door opened and out filed the four figures. But they stopped when they saw me, "It looks like one of them has escaped. Felix, Demetri, deal with her."

"Yes, Kitty and Doggy, deal with me." I mocked the small girl in a black cloak. I slammed the two in the grey cloaks to the ground, "You mad bro?" I smirked at the little vampire.

Then I was on fire. It felt like I was changing again, except ten times worse. I was brought to my knees. I let out a high, keening giggle to annoy the girl. The fourth figure, who's face was obscured by his black cloak, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jane." his voice was indescribably gorgeous. Shit, now I sound like Izzy. That's when my brain decided to work. Jane. Burning power. Fuck me. The instant she let up on her power, I slammed her into the boy and made a run for Phoebe.

The boy, however, had other ideas. He followed me, and caught up to me. I couldn't focus enough to use my force to hold him back. So, I screamed at Phoebe to run once I was a good fifty yards from the house. Seconds later, Phoebe was running beside me.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"One of the Volturi. We'll deal with Victoria later." I growled as the boy kept getting closer, "Can't you paralyze him with fear, or something?"

"I'm trying, but he keeps moving." she replied back. I sighed. guess we'll have to deal with him face to face. We stopped and he did to. He kept a safe distance from us.

"Newborns-" he started.

"I'm not a fucking newborn, idiot." I snapped at him, "And you were cooperating with a trespasser on my territory. I should kill you, but you're one of the Volturi, so I won't."

"This is you're territory? I've yet to smell you anywhere in Seattle." he said.

"So, I have to live in my territory? Where is _that_ law, almighty jerk?" I shot back. He removed his hood and glared at me. And, holy baby Jesus. He was sinfully sexy, to die for lovely. He was almost as beautiful as Jane.

Then my brain starts working again. Jane. Alec. Duh.

"No." he scowled as I had stumped him in our little word game. Phoebe sighed.

"Will you stop flirting? I want to Live." I elbowed her ribs and she hissed at me.

"We're not flirting, silly girl." Alec scowled at her. She raised a brow at him challenging. I looked up to see Felix, Demetri, and little Jane had caught up to us.

"Brother, why have you not dispatched them yet?" she asked glaring at me. I grinned viciously at her. She would be so much fun to poke and prod at. Good thing I have no self preservation.

"They are gifted, sister. Aro would be pleased if we brought him two new pieces." Alec said as he tucked Jane under his arm. She frowned.

"I guess." she sighed, obviously displeased. Felix and Demetri hid their excitement about getting new playthings.

"If. Which is not going to happen. So, buh bye!" I said, "Phoebe, incapacitate them." she smirked and worked her dark magic on them. I used the force to hide us from them as we ran.

I needed to make a plan. We needed to go somewhere where the Volturi wouldn't even dare to go. What's that one place where they would never go, you ask?

Romania.

**YAAAY! A new chapter! Please review! Tell me what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

We caught the first flight to Romania, not caring where we were landing. Apparently we landed in Vampire center.

Transylvania, Romania.

It was dark, Phoebe and I were both thirsty from the long travel in a flying tin can filled with blood. So, we decided to have a night out on the town.

I smirked as a handsome, platinum blonde, teenage boy winked at me. I beckoned him to follow me into a dark alley, away from prying eyes. He grinned excitedly, thinking he was about to get some.

I pulled him deeper into the shadows, and my teeth sank into the soft flesh of his neck. He left out a panicked gurgle before he slumped against me, dead.

His hot blood sated my burning thirst. I dropped the corpse and licked the blood off of my lips.

"Who are you?" I slammed the intruder into the brick wall, then into the opposite wall.

"None of your business." I growled, agitated. I'll kill her if she's Volturi. But, she was dressed in jeans, a thick sweater, and a pair of worn leather boots.

"Let me go!" she hissed. A crackling, screeching sound accompanied the sudden pain I felt through my arms. I let her drop. I watched in amazement as the cracks in my arm returned to normal, disappearing, leaving no trace of pain.

"You're talented, kid. I'll say that." I said grinning dangerously. Phoebe dropped down beside me.

"Lizzy, are you okay?" she asked as I stood up.

"Perfectly fine, Bee, you know how I love danger." I smirked at her. I then turned to the vampire. She was tall, with short, ash blonde hair, full lips, a hooked nose, and wide doe eyes set with crimson irises. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm hiding. Why do you care?" she asked, "You're obviously not from around here either." she had a light, airy accent.

"We're in hiding, too. I might of pissed the Volturi Witch Twins off. Just a little bit." I smirked, shrugging my shoulders. Her lips twitched.

"I'm Chloe, I might have a gift that Aro would most definitely want." she told us.

"Yeah, I figured. You, uh, can break people with your mind." I snickered at the thought of Jane. She hurt people mentally, but Chloe, she took that to a whole new level and made it physical, "I'm with the Jedi Force."

"Bah!" she snorted with a giggle. She got my joke.

"Phoebe here, though, she's got a killer power over memories of fear." I shuddered in the memory of that first night.

"You can manipulate fear?" Chloe asked Phoebe curiously. Phoebe shrugged, embarrassed by the attention.

"Yeah, at first I could just bring up the memory of the time your fear began to fester. But, now I can manipulate it and make it grow. I've killed fifteen people with fear! And, I've been practising on some vampires. Though, the Volturi probably won't like seeing me again. That's for sure." she giggled softly. Chloe's eyebrows reached her hairline.

"Care to join us as we hide from the Volturi?" I asked, this chick had my vote if she wanted to hang with us. She eyed us for a moment.

"I guess a couple of weeks won't hurt." she shrugged. I smiled broadly.

"You'll be enjoying those couple of weeks, that's for sure." I declared. I paused for a moment when I felt a strange disturbance in the force. Quite literally.

I followed the sense to Forks. Bella was in danger. I whipped out my phone and dialed Bella's cell phone. She picked up on the third ring.

"Liz?" she asked.

"Where are you?" I asked immediately. She paused for a moment.

"I-I'm at home." she stuttered. She was lying. If she wanted to play that game, so be it.

"No you're not. I called you're home phone first. No one picked up." I replied. I heard her swallow thickly on the other end of the line. Her heart was erratic.

"I have to go, Liz. Bye." her rushed good bye only egged me on. Once she had hung up, I decided to practice with my force field.

My mind traveled through the links I had across the world to the little town of Forks. Or, more specifically, on a small mountain just an hour's drive away from Forks. Bella was sitting in a tent with two people, and a third was outside the tent.

One was a male vampire, he was holding her protectively. That pissed me off. I made Bella shove him off of her, but he only moved a little bit, staring at her in confusion. The second figure was larger, and warmer. One I recognised as Jacob Black. The third figure was like a miniature version of Jake, except in wolf form. I followed the third figure's attention to a large clearing. Where I sensed newborns.

I was pissed. I redialed Bella's number, she picked up on the second ring.

"Li-" she started.

"You little bitch, after all I did to help you! You're with him!" I spat in disgust, "While his family, and the dog pack fights for your safety. I told you, he was no good for you!" with that I hung up. I crushed the phone in my hand. At least I had a spare with the same number.

"You're cousin, the human?" Phoebe asked softly, as not to enrage me. Chloe watched with mild interest.

"Yes, the fool. She's with her Edward again. Even after I told her not to take him back." I snarled and punched the brick wall, leaving a large indent.

"Maybe, you should give him another try." Phoebe said gently. I turned to snap at her, but her red eyes got me. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess, I have been a little harsh. He did leave to protect her, he's not smart. But, neither is Bella." I sighed in defeat.

"Maybe after all this is said and done with the Volturi, we can go visit them. He will most likely change her, no?" Chloe suggested with a slight shrug. I nodded in agreement. That's when the first rays of dawn landed on us. We all lit up like Christmas trees.

"Shit!" I hissed as we made a mad dash for cover in an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, that sucked." Phoebe sighed. Chloe nodded.

"I guess we'll just wait here until nightfall." I sighed.

"Hello, ladies." a thick Romanian accent purred from above us.

**BOOM! We are almost done with Eclipse! I'm not sure if I'll do Bella's POV next chapter, when Liz calls her, but if I get enough votes for me to do so, I will. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

We spread out and hissed as two vampires dropped down from the ceiling.

"Vwe couldn't help but overhear your conversation." the short, pale blonde, maroon eyed man spoke.

"Such...alluring acquisitions." the first man, a dark haired, maroon eyed vampire said. Blondie stepped forward.

"I am Vladimir, and dis is Stephen. We are the last of the Romanian coven." he said with a thin smirk. I eyed him warily.

"I'm Liz. These are my companions, Phoebe and Chloe." I spoke for us, "What do you want from us." I returned his smirk with one of my own chilling grins.

"Noting of much importance. Vut, vwe understand you are hiding from de Volturi scum." Stephen answered.

"Yes, sorry to intrude on your land." Chloe said stiffly. She obviously wasn't comfortable with the older vampires' presence.

"No, no intrusion. Vwe are just here to extend a hand of...allegiance." Vladimir suggested. I narrowed my gaze at him dangerously.

"What kind of allegiance?" I asked.

"One of friendship, and favor. If you ever decide to strike against de Volturi, vwe vish to join you." Stephen explained as he extended his hand to me. I eyed it for a moment then met his gaze.

"Why would I want to attack the people I don't want anything to do with?" I asked, cocking a brow. Stephen's hand did not move, but he did give a small grin.

"To make sure you are to never be used by the people you vish nothing to do vith." he replied back. I contemplated, he had a good point. I looked at Phoebe, who gave me a curt nod. Then to Chloe, who blinked in agreement. I took his hand.

"You have yourself a deal, Stephy." I smirked at him as I caught the subtly eye twitch from annoyance of the new nickname. "Anything else, gentlemen?" I asked.

"No, vwe vill keep in touch." Vladimir said.

"Alrighty then. Bye for now, Vlady and Stephy." I caught the small scowl on their faces before they disappeared. I turned to the girls who were both staring at me.

"Vlady?" Phoebe asked.

"Stephy?" Chloe continued incredulously.

"What? They're just pet-names to annoy them." I shrugged with a grin. They rolled their eyes and went about to entertain themselves for the next few hours. I shot up into the bare rafters of the old building and sat in silence of the darkness. I thought of Bella and her stupidity. How was I going to apologize after that little outburst?

* * *

(Bella)

I bit my lip. Jake was gone, and Liz's words stung me. I had promised her I wouldn't take Edward back. She had worked so hard to help me through those long weeks. I looked up as Seth let out a mournful bale.

"What's wrong?" I looked to Edward. He hadn't talked unless to coach the pack since the phone calls from Liz, and since I kissed Jake. I felt guilty.

Seth whimpered, then he fell silent. He stopped breathing.

I stopped breathing, too. Who had I lost? What was my loss?

"Go, Seth." Edward nodded to Seth. He whimpered once more before taking off in the direction of the battle. Then, I was flying.

Edward had me pressed against the sheer cliff face. He stood in front of me, holding a posture I knew at once.

Relief washed through my mind at the same time that my stomach dropped through the soles of my feet.

I had misunderstood.

Relief- nothing had gone wrong in the clearing.

Horror- the crisis was _here._

Edward held the defensive position. Just like in Italy.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Victoria." he growled. "She's not alone, she caught my scent. Guessing that you were wherever I was. She was right. You were right. it was always Victoria." he continued.

At least it wasn't the Volturi. Edward can get out. Victoria had made her choice at the right time, too. Seth would have no one to get for help. They would both be safe.

Two vampires edged into the clearing. Taking in the campsite.

I took no notice to the blonde boy. He was at least my age. He was tall and muscular. His eyes brilliant red I'd never seen. But, still my eyes couldn't focus on him.

Because, a few feet to the side and back, Victoria was staring at me.

Her orange hair was brighter than I remembered, more like a flame. There was no wind here, but the fire around her face seemed to shimmer slightly, as if it were alive.

Her eyes were black with thirst. She didn't smile, as she always had in my nightmares- her lips were pressed into a tight line. She was a lioness waiting for her prey.

"Riley," Edward said in a soft pleading voice.

The boy froze, his red eyes widening.

"She's lying to you, just like she lied to the others who are dying in the clearing right now. You know that she's lied to them, that she had you lie to them, that neither of you were going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?" Edward told him.

Confusion swept Riley's face.

Edward adjusted, and Riley automatically compensated with an adjustment of his own.

"She doesn't love you, Riley." Edward's voice was hypnotic. "She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

When he said James's name, Victoria's lips pulled back in a teeth-baring grimace. Her eyes stayed locked on mine.

Riley cast a frantic glance in her direction.

"Riley?" Edward said.

Riley automatically refocused on Edward.

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She _wants_ you to die so she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes-you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie." Edward moved again, moved a few inches toward the boy, a few inches away from me.

Victoria's gaze zeroed in on the growing gap. In less than a second she could kil me-only the tiniest margin would be needed.

Riley reposition slower this time.

"You don't have to die," Edward promised, his eyes holding the boy's. "There are other ways to live that the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies."

A foot of space was between us. Victoria was on the balls of her feet. Riley circled to far, over compensating this time.

"Last chance, Riley." Edward whispered.

Riley's face was desperate as he looked to Vicotria for answers.

"He's a liar, Riley," Victoria said. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love you."

Riley's face cleared of confusion as he prepared to attack.

The snarl came from none of them.

A mammoth tan shape flew through the center of the opening, throwing Riley to the ground.

"No!" Victoria's shrill baby voice cried.

That's when Edward attacked her. They danced away from me.

Riley was back on his feet. He looked haggard and misshapen. But, he could still fight.

Edward was taunting Victoria. Keeping her there to fight him.

Riley lunged at Seth, managing to hit his side. Seth whimpered and Riley pushed him away. But, he was distracted by the deadly ballet between Edward and Victoria. Worrying for his partner.

Seth leapt forward and bit off nother chunk of the vampire. Riley yelled in anger and back handed Seth. It caught Seth full in the chest, and sent him flying ten feet and crashed into the rock face. He bounced off, the breath knocked from his lungs, and he landed in front of me.

A small rain of rock shards littered onto me. I picked up a piece of rock shard and held it tightly in my grasp. My hand cracked in protest. The rock cut into my skin from the pressure. Riley was about to bite into Seth.

Was I strong enough? Would this buy Seth enough time?

I raked the ragged point up my arm, lifting my sleeve up. I pressed the point into the crease of my elbow. I already had a long white scar there from my last birthday. That night, my blood had been enough to catch every vampire's attention. I prayed it'd do the same again. I steeled myself and sucked in one deep breath.

Victoria was distracted by the sound of my gasp. Her eyes held mine. fury and curiosity mingled strangely in her expression.

I wasn't sure how I head the low sound with all the other noises echoing off the stone wall and hammering inside my head. My own heartbeat should have been enough to drown it out. But, in the split second that I stared into Victoria's eyes, I thought I heard a familiar, exasperated sigh.

It happened so quickly that it was over before I could follow the sequence of events. I tried to catch up in my head.

Victoria had flown out of the blurred formation and smashed into a tall spruce about halfway up the tree. She dropped back to the earth already crouched to spring.

Simultaneously, Edward-all but a blur of speed- had twisted backward and caught the unsuspecting Riley by the arm. It looked like Edward planted his foot against Riley's back and heave-

The little campsite filled with Riley's scream of pain.

At the same time Seth pounced up and began finishing Riley off.

"Victoria!" Riley's plead was unheard. Seth pounced and the force carried both he and Riley into the trees where the metallic screeching was matched by Riley's screams.

She seemed to realize that she was alone, though she spared no farewell glance to Riley. Victoria turned to run.

"No," Edward crooned, his voice seductive." Stay just a little longer."

She fled, but Edward was faster.

He caught her unprotected back, with one last simple step, the dance was over.

His lips brushed her neck. He could have been kissing her. But the image was distorted when the shivering orange waves fell to the ground.

**Yaaay! Another chapter! Finished! Next, Liz gets and invitation! For what? You guess! Though you should already know!**


	19. Chapter 19

It's been four weeks. We've had no contact with the Romanians. Or, as I like to call them. Dracula and Creep-tacula. behind their backs of course.

"I'm bored, Liz. Why didn't we bring our bikes?" Phoebe moaned for the umpteenth time this hour. I gritted my teeth.

"Go do something productive. Like leaving me alone." I snapped at her. I'd been extremely moody since the Bella incident. Chloe hadn't really socialized since the Creep Twins surprise visit.

In fact, she has been distant and quite boring. I'm starting to worry.

I thought about going to talk to my most recent coven member. But, my thoughts pulled me back to Bella.

How was I going to apologize to her if I was stuck in Romania. I'm not going to call her, I hate those kinds of apologies. They're only acceptable if they are face to face.

My back pocket vibrated as my cell received a test message. I flipped the screen open to find it was from Bella.

I read the text ten times over to make sure it was real.

I can't believe it. She's getting married in a week. Isn't she only eighteen? She's too young.

Then it clicked. They have to change her. The Volturi are forcing my little cousin to be changed. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the rafters. Do I go? Should I go?

Yup, I'm going. I hope she doesn't mind if I bring some friends. I dropped down to the ground. Phoebe turned away from me, pouting. Chloe glanced up at me curiously.

"In a week, we're going to Forks, Washington to attend a wedding. Then we come back here." I said in defeat. Phoebe perked up happily, while Chloe cocked her head.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Bella's getting married, and it's the perfect time I can apologize to her. I also would like you guys to meet her. Or, at least see her before she's changed." I said. That caught their attention.

"She's getting changed? Why?" Phoebe asked.

"The Volturi probably think she's a flight risk so she either dies, or is changed into a vampire herself." I explained my theory. Chloe snorted, shaking her head.

"Absolutely like them. To do that to someone. Death, or forever death." she grumbled. Phoebe noticed her mood.

"What's wrong?" the innocent, forever fifteen year old vampire asked.

"Life. Or, in our case, the undead life." she replied haughtily. I watched her.

"We've got time, tell us about it." I prodded. She remained silent for a moment, staring at me hard.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me about yourselves." she offered. I shrugged indifferently.

"Sure. You're part of my coven anyways, it's only fair if you know what we know." I agreed to her terms. She leaned back, contemplating how to start.

"I lived in Paris, all my life. But, not in the Paris you would think. I lived in the alleys, I walked the street as a thief. I was a lonely, unwanted child. I was constantly abused by the older street rats. They stole what I stole from me. I would starve for weeks on end, wishing only the most painful, most excruciating deaths upon them. Then, I met Adele. She changed my life. Making me forever nineteen. I remained with her for three years before I realized she was using me to steal territory from other covens. I was angry, and hurt, and betrayed. I killed her. That's when word of my power got around. That was about eight weeks ago. I had been here for four weeks before I met you two. And, for once, I feel like I'm wanted, respected, and understood." Chloe finished looking down at her hands. I sat down beside her on the windowsill.

"Kid, we've all had rough pasts. That's what gave us our powers." I said, giving her a small smile, "I had a terrible life myself. My step father used me as a child prostitute from age six to age nine. He's in jail now, not hurting anyone anymore. My mom, she was the only good thing about my human life. Even when she was broken she tried to protect me. She died a while back. Not long before I was changed." I paused in my story to swallow the lump in my throat.

"When I was eleven, I was going through an emotional state. My mom was going to a psychiatrist, and seeing a lawyer for divorce, and another for witnessing against my stepdad. I started doing drugs, drinking, giving myself away to depression. I cut myself, I almost ODed on several occasions. Then, William came into my life. He was a vampire. He wooed me and used me before ditching me three months later. I almost moved on after five years of waiting for him. Then, just to spite me, he comes back. Begs me to take him back. And, in my weak, pathetic state, I did. He raped me, and changed me. He was the only vampire I was ever in contact with until a few months ago. I killed him, then I had to learn the ropes. It wasn't long until I discovered my own gift. The rest really doesn't matter." I sighed, finishing my story.

"I guess it's my turn." Phoebe's lip trembled. "My parents...they were druggies. They sold them so they could buy more. When I was eleven they forced me out of the shitty motel that they stayed at. I had to live on the streets, I stole my food, and sometimes I had to use my body to get a place to stay at. I was...I was a prostitute for four years until I was changed by Victoria, who was ran off by Liz. She saved me from a horrible demise. And, ever since then, I've gotten better. In control, in my power, and in my life." Phoebe smiled at me. I returned the smile with one of my own.

"I guess we all have something in common." Chloe said sadly. We all chuckled mirthlessly at the irony.

"Who thought that we'd ever meet someone who understood our pain?" I shook my head in slight disbelief. I looked out the cracks of the window to find that it was dusk once more. And, I was thirsty, "Let's hunt."

* * *

(Time Skip-ONE WEEK)

I watched with Chloe and Phoebe as the wedding proceeded into the evening and the guests pooled out into the fabulously decorated yard.

I used the force to hide us from the humans and the vampires. So far, there were no Volturi. Which I was thankful for, because I was starting to tire from hold my power up for so long.

I watched as my cousin danced with her groom, with the groomsmen, and with the many guests.

I smiled when I caught Charlie asking Bella if she had invited me, and if she had heard from me. I hadn't contacted Izzy, I wanted it to be a surprise. I turned to Chloe and Phoebe who were watching the party.

"Hey, okay, there's a bathroom on the second floor. Wait for me there, I'll be up soon. I need to get Bella up there, so it'll take me a bit." I explained the plan to them. They nodded and disappeared through the shrubbery. I exited the forest, still cloaked in my shield, and approached the dance floor.

Bella was sitting down at a table sipping some water, probably exhausted from the constant dancing. I leaned down beside her ear and whispered so only she could hear.

"Izzy, it's me Liz. Go to the bathroom on the second floor. I want you to meet some friends of mine." I whispered. She glanced around in search of me. so I let her see my face for a split second before disappearing. "I'll be waiting!"

I took off into the house and up the stairs. I entered the open bathroom to find Chloe and Phoebe waiting by the open window anxiously. It took about three minutes for Izzy to hustle into the bathroom, her shoes in hand, reminding me that she was still a clumsy human.

"Liz!" she exclaimed in a soft whisper. She hugged me fiercely.

"Hey, Izzy." I whispered back smiling. I pulled away slightly. "You look beautiful, Isabella. I'm so sorry about what I said, I was upset, and I've been on edge ever since I ran into the Volturi." I explained softly. Her eyes bugged out of her skull.

"You had a run in with the Volturi, Liz? When?" she asked.

"A couple days before Vicky's newborn army attacked you. I kind of pissed them off." I shrugged, "Same old, same old. But, enough about me. I want you to meet my coven." I stated proudly. I moved so she could see Chloe and Phoebe.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Bella said with a shy smile.

"Izzy, this is my first member, Phoebe. Fear extraordinaire. She can make you greatest fear evolve and grow in seconds! And, this is Chloe. We met Chloe in Transylvania, Romania. She was also hiding from the Volturi because they want to use her power. She can physically hurt you with her mind. Like Jane, but she's able to actually kill humans, vampires, and other things, too!" I grinned. Bella stared at them with fear and awe.

"It's nice to finally meet the thorn in Liz's side, Bella." Chloe smirked at her.

"I hope we can meet again, Bella. But, Lizzy, we need to run." Phoebe said sadly.

"I know. Well, bye, Bells. Remember, don't let anyone take-"

"Me from behind, yes Liz, I know." she smiled before hugging me tightly once more. "Bye, Elizabeth. Until next time."

I smirked and waved at her as Phoebe, then Chloe jumped out the window.

"Bye, Bella. Be safe, use protection. Who knows what could happen." I winked at her before I, too, leapt out the window and into the night.

**YAAAY! Another chapter! Tell me you love me! Please review, I can't wait for tomorrow! Because there's a huge surprise! EII!**


	20. Chapter 20

Home sweet home. I thought to myself as I dropped my bag beside the door of the shabby apartment that we rented for the next month.

Phoebe and Chloe set their bags with mine, and looked around the room with disgust.

"Why do we have to stay here? I prefer the warehouse." Chloe said as she eyed the moldy looking couch.

"Because, I felt like it, so shut up. It's not that bad, anyways." I said as I flopped down on the couch. My eyes widened as the legs broke and it fell sideways. We stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Well, it does have a shower." Phoebe commented after we had calmed down.

"Yes, but the question is, does it work?" Chloe asked.

"Why don't you find out, Chloe." I suggested. She shrugged and got up, heading off to the bathroom. She flicked on the water.

"It's good!" she called before shutting the water back off and coming back to the main room.

I sighed and began to relax into a state of absolute stillness when my cell rang. I answered it.

"Liz, I need your help." Bella sounded desperate. I cocked a brow.

"Okay, shoot." I said.

"Edward...we...you know. But, I'm kind of...bruised, and now he won't...touch me." I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Alright, where is your hubby?" I asked trying to conceal my amusement.

"Hunting." she replied glumly.

"Okay, here's what you need to do. Conceal the bruises until they fade. If Eddie boy really, truly loves you, and most likely won't be able to resist you, then, once the bruises are gone, wear the most seductive lingerie that you have. Or just go lie in the bed naked." I instructed. Phoebe and Chloe were giggling across the room.

"Thank you, Liz. This really means a lot to me!" she said with such elation. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how's the married life for you?" I asked leisurely.

"Good, nothings really changed." I snorted, that's probably what they all think during the honeymoon stage.

"Just wait until you've lived with him for a century, then get back with me on that." I chuckled.

"Whatever, Liz." I could hear her smile. "And, Liz, thank you."

"You're welcome, Izzy." I said softly.

"Oh! He's back, by, love you!" Bella said hurriedly in a soft whisper. I chuckled.

"Hold on, Izzy. I want to talk with your immortal husband." I smirked. I could tell she was shocked. I could faintly hear the door open and close in the back ground.

"Bella, I'm back, love." he sounded like a prick.

"Uh, Edward, someone would like to talk with you." Bella said, confusion was under toned by shock at my statement.

"Who?" I heard the hone being handed to another person, Edward most likely.

"My cousin, Liz." she said. Silence.

"Hello." Edward greeted me.

"Listen here, Eddie boy. Listen well." I growled visciously into the cell in my hand. "You love her like your life depends on it. The minute I hear that you've done anything lower than worship her, I will destroy you. Capische?"

"I understand full well the consequences of your threat, Liz. But, there's no need to threaten me. I'd kill myself before I'd hurt Bella willingly." he replied smoothly. Oh, he's good. I narrowed my eyes.

"Now, go fuck her like there's no tomorrow, she's feeling a bit neglected, Eddie boy." I said nonchalantly before hanging up. I smirked as Phoebe and Chloe choked on their laughter.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe said through her angelic laughter. "That was awesome!"

"I am awesome, aren't I?" I said cockily.

"Sure you are." Chloe said mockingly. I rolled my scarlet irises at her. I sighed and turned into a statue since we had four hours until night fall.

* * *

(Time skip-When they find out Bella's preggo in her eggo!)

I drained the old man that I had dragged into the pitch black alley not minutes before and dropped him. I wiped away some excess blood that dribbled down my chin.

It'd been a good few weeks. We only ran into the Creep Twins twice, only because they needed to hunt just like us. I'd talked to Izzy a few days ago, she had finally gotten Eddie to have sex with her again, and she had escaped having bruises because of it. I chuckled and shook my head as I made my way to the apartment.

As I hurried up the rotten stairs to the third floor my cell phone rang. It was Bella.

"Izzy, how's it been?" I asked brightly.

"I'm pregnant, Liz. Edward...he wants to get rid of our baby. Please, I need your help! He's taking me back to Forks tonight." she said hurriedly. I could tell she was crying.

"I'll be there soon, hold them off until I get there. Oh, and Bells. I'm bringing the Calvary." I said determinedly. She thanked me and hung up in a rush. I burst through the door to find Chloe and Phoebe already packing.

"We heard. Everything's packed. We'll be at the airport in fifteen minutes. I pre-ordered the tickets. Flight 104." Phoebe said as she tossed my bag to me. I caught it and we were out the door. I tossed a few hundred dollar bills on the counter as we exited the crappy apartment building.

Once we got through the hassle of the airport and the plane was on its way to Port Angeles, I finally relaxed and began thinking my plan through. When we get to the airport, it'll most likely be the same one Bella would be coming through. I could grab her there. But, if they get there before us, I'll have to take it to their house.

"Lizzy." Phoebe broke through my concentrated thoughts. "We're here."

**YAAY! DRAMA! I love it! Please review! I can't wait to hear your opinions!**


	21. Chapter 21

We grabbed our bags and made like bananas and split.

"Look for Bella, smell for her, listen for her. I want her found." I hissed under my breath. They nodded, already fixating themselves on the task at hand.

But, after an hour long search, we found that she was never here. I growled under my breath. We made quick hast to Phoebe and my bike, which I had both moved to my garage when we came to visit for Bella's wedding.

"I so want one." Chloe sighed with want. I tossed her an extra helmet so that we wouldn't get pulled over, and climbed onto my bike. She climbed on behind me and Phoebe and I took off down the road.

After the quick hour drive, which had shrunk down to half an hour, we arrived at the Cullen house.

I shut my bike off, as did Phoebe, and marched up to the front door. I kicked it down and stormed the living room, flanked by Chloe and Phoebe.

"Hiya, Izzy!' I smirked as I stopped in front of my cousin, "How are you feeling? You want me to kick your sorry lump of a hubby to Timbuktu?"

"No, Liz, I just wanted you here for comfort." Bella smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? You were sobbing when you called me." I said nonchalantly as I shoved the blond vampire who was sitting beside Bella and sat down beside my cousin.

"Yeah, Rose and I managed to convince them to let me keep the baby. Edward's not taking it so well, though." she whispered the last part. My gaze narrowed dangerously as I turned to her husband who was staring forlornly at his bride.

"You sick bastard." I hissed at him. By now, even the head of their coven was tense, preparing for a fight, "I told you if you all but worshipped her I'd kill you." I growled. He didn't even give me a reply. I snorted, "Pathetic. I told you once, Izzy, he was no good. Now I'm telling you again. He's no good!"

"Liz." Bella said softly, trying to calm me. She glanced at a tall, honey blond man who nodded in understanding. I felt cool waves of calm settle over me. I relaxed against my cousin and glared at the empathy kinetic.

"Fuck that." I snapped and forced myself to be angry again. But, it was hard.

"Lizzy, just calm down." Phoebe mumbled, not looking up at me. I sighed and relaxed fully. The coven was still on edge, though. I smirked up at who I presume to be Carlisle Cullen.

"No, he should be here for Bella. What kind of husband would just abandon his wife? His other half? Not a good one. Look, Ed-iot, you're making things harder for Bella, and for you. Why can't you accept the she's going to be a mother of your child?" I asked. He finally met my gaze.

"It's killing her. I can't lose her." he whispered brokenly. I stared at him hard. I was livid.

"Losing Bella takes priority over your son or daughter? What kind of sick man are you?" I hissed standing up, "I'm sorry, Izzy, but I'm not going to be around another _Mitch_." I spat the name out like it was poison. The memory of that night flashed through my mind, and Edward flinched.

Good, because that's who you are acting like in my mind. Now quit being selfish jerk and sit beside your wife. Comfort her. with that I sprinted out of the house and into the woods. Chloe and Phoebe didn't follow me. Which I was thankful for.

I didn't know where I was going until I arrived at Forks Cemetery. Memories of just nine years back came through the flood gates of my mind. I walked down a familiar path and fell to my knees in front of my mother's grave.

And, to top it off, it started to down pour. My shoulders shook as I cried over my mother's burial spot. I kneeled on the soaked ground in my leather pants, tucked into my biker boots, with a black tank top covered by my leather jacket. My hair was sopping wet and stuck to my skin as rivulets of water trickled down my face.

"Mom!" I choked out, "Mom, I'm so sorry." I sobbed heavily. I sat there in the rain for several long hours. Just, confessing to my mother. No one heard me, though. I was alone.

At least, I thought I was. That pungent, sickly sweet with a hint of cherry scent assaulted my nose, and I stopped. Silenced as Alec stood behind me.

"What do you want?" I croaked, my throat soar from the heavy sobbing.

"I'd like to extend an invitation to you and your coven to join the Volturi." he said softly, "But, you don't have to answer immediately." Instead of snapping at him with a harsh comment, I remained silent. I felt so tired, mentally, that I slumped forward and rest my forehead against my mother's tomb stone.

Then I stood and turned to find the lovely boy from the Volturi watching me with apathetic eyes.

"Even after we attacked you?" I asked curiously. A small smirk played on his kissable lips.

"Aro is intrigued." was all he said.

"I can't. Bella is going through a tough time, and she needs me." I said offering him a sad smile, "Not that I was going to join you anyways."

His grin seemed to draw me in. He stood closer to me until we were chest to chest. His gloved hands found their place on my waist.

"Not even for me?" he asked with a small pucker of his lips. I smirked and leaned up until our lips almost brushed.

"No." I whispered softly. "Not even for you, darling." that's when he kissed me.

And, ladies and gentlemen. My brain left the building after that.

**OOOOOO! What do you think about THAT, ladies and gents? Please review! Tell me if a hot, smutty, lemony lemon should begin the next chapter, and the blooming romance between Liz and Alec? Hmmm?**


	22. Chapter 22

**(LEMON! WARNING! Age digression is advised)**

The kiss soon turned into a battle for dominance. And, I'm proud to say that I won.

Alec growled deep in his chest as he pushed me into the thick forest behind the cemetery.

"My my, aren't we a bit frisky." I chuckled huskily as I pulled back. I met his blackened eyes that were full of lust. He smirked at me and leaned forward. He caught my bottom lip in between his sharp teeth and pulled gently. Eliciting a moan from me.

"I'll make you mine, _Bambina_." he purred softly into my ear. I shivered in delight. A challenge.

"Dear Alec, haven't you learned anything yet? I'm going to make you _beg_ for me." I grinned mischievously as I nipped at his earlobe, which was just a little to up high for me to reach. Curse my vertical disadvantage upon the world! He chuckled as I changed tactics and sucked where his pulse should be. If he were a human it'd leave a hickey.

He hoisted me up, and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips met again in a frenzied lust for each other.

Once we were hidden in the thick shrubbery of the forest Alec slid his hand up my shirt. I moaned with pleasure as he gently messaged the muscles in my side. I slid my jacket off and he pushed my shirt up over my head.

I quickly removed his suit jacket and button up top, leaving his chest bare and free for touching. I rested my hands on his lower abdomen as I gave him a soft love bite on the shoulder. He grunted with pleasure and set me down on my feet. He unbuckled my belt and pants, and I kicked them off with my boots, leaving me in my black bra and boy shorts.

I helped him rid himself of the last of his clothes and they were added to the pile of discarded clothes. He then unsnapped my bra and pushed my underwear down, leaving me naked.

We stood their for a moment. Relishing our arousal and appraising our counterpart. Then he offered me his hand. I took it and he jerked me against him. He pressed his lips to mine before nipping my bottom lip, leaving a visible mark of silver. I returned the favor to his upper lip so that we matched.

Alec was not a thick burly man. He was a head taller than me with silky, dark chocolate brown hair that fell just above his eyes of crimson. His shoulders were broad, as they should be, but he was lean. Not like Edward, who was lean like a panther or a gazelle. But, lean like a lion in his prime with a large pride to watch over. He wasn't overly muscled like Emmett, he was just right.

I inhaled his intoxicating scent as he laid me down on the forest floor. He leaned over em and stared into my eyes.

"To claim you as my own, is to also give you free rein over my mind, body, and soul."he murmured to himself, "But, to have such a star waiting for me. It is worth it."

He pressed his lips to mine firmly as he sheathed himself in me. I moaned through the kiss, or maybe it was him. He loved me slowly, pleasuring me before his own needs. It only aroused me more.

I pushed us over until I was on top, sitting on his erection. I purred deep in my chest.

"I like to be on top, love." I said as I slid up and down, making sure that Alec felt the immense pleasure that he had given me moments before. He groaned and the vibrations it sent through my body pushed me over the edge.

I stiffened as the orgasm crashed through me, leaving me stunned. When my sense returned I was on my back once more, and Alec was going at a much faster, harder rate than before. I panted with ecstasy as the pressure began to rebuild in my lower stomach. Alec groaned with me as he too grew nearer to his orgasm.

"Alec." I panted thickly. His hooded eyes met mine. I couldn't digress it, but there was something more under the lust.

"Elizabeth." he replied lustfully. He grunted and I gave a sharp cry as we came together.

**(Lemon scene is over...Get your heads out of the gutter!)**

"We should do this again sometime, Alec." I grinned as I pulled my boots back on. He smirked at me as he redid the buttons on his suit jacket.

"We should, _Bambina_." he said tantalizing me. I stood up and his arms coiled around my body, pulling me against him tightly. He smiled at me lovingly before lowing his lips on mine. The kiss was soft, and full of promise. "Until next time, my lover."

Then I was alone once more. I touch my bottom lip, feeling the raised line where he had bit me. It was most likely a silvery scar. He had marked me, claimed me. Just as I had claimed him.

I smiled and ran my fingers through my dripping hair. Izzy's probably worried about me. I should head back.

So, I ran like the dickens to get back to my cousin, and my coven.

When I arrived at the Cullen house I found that things had changed. Edward sitting beside Bella gripping her hand tight. There was also a new door. I grinned wickedly as I kicked it down.

I stood in the door way, my legs spread shoulder length, my clothes soaked through, my hair drenched and hanging limply around my face as I smirked widely at the doctor as I tucked my hands in my pockets.

"Oops." Emmett, the big burly vampire, burst out laughing. Phoebe and Chloe looked away to hide their own grins. Carlisle sighed and picked up the door.

"Do we need to teach you how to open doors, Liz?" Esme scolded me, it only brought a round of laughter from Emmett and Jasper, the apathy controller. Their laughter shook the house, making the rest of us smile.

I looked to Izzy to see her stomach had grown. Not much, but it was noticable to a vampire.

"How fast do you think the baby's growing, Doc?" I asked frowning. He sighed and looked at Bella.

"My guess, she'll give birth in about two months' time." His voice held unhidden worry.

"How do you think she'll give birth?" I continued, to low for Bella to hear, but for the others, it was clear as if I was talking regularly.

"I'm not sure. But if things get to worse, we can always change her." he replied. I nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay." I said as I shed my wet jacket. Esme handed me a towel to sit on. "Where do I begin?"

**Another chapter! WHOOP! Okay, to two guest reviewers.**

**Toomanycats- I'm sorry if I wasn't clear that this wasn't a Bella/Alec story. It's not, I'm a bigger fan of cannon couples that that. Besides, don't you agree Liz and Alec are meant for each other? And, yes, there will be Renesmee. I hate Jacob...And Edward...And Bella They're just a huge replay of Romeo, Paris, and Juliet! But the originals were better!) BUt, I don't feel like I should leave Mr. Sunshine out of the picture. So there you go.**

**And, I don't remember who asked me to stretch the chapters out - sorry! But, I do try really hard to make sure each chapter is over 1000 words. I'm sorry if that's not long enough for you, but I'll try and stretch it out a little bit more. But, I don't want to reveal TOO many things in each chapter!**

**Please review! They give me lots of LOOOOVVVEEE! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks had passed, and Bella's stomach had gotten larger. I kept my worry hidden behind the mask of sarcastic comments and smirks. But, I knew Edward knew my fears, and shared them, too.

Though, he's been taking good care of Bella. He hasn't argued with her about getting rid of the 'fetus', as the haters call the baby. Bella assumes she's a he, and insists upon calling her 'E.J.', which stands for Edward Jacob. Which is really just naming her Romeo Paris, honestly. I pity the child.

"Bella, listen to me. The baby is a girl, you're dreams are nothing but whack. This is how you were with your mom, and it's damn well the same with me. And, with my mother and her sister. It runs in the Swan gene." I reprimanded her one day. She scowled at me.

"I think I would know if my child was a girl or a boy, Elizabeth Guinevere Swan." She used the full name. It. Is. So. On.

"Really, Isabella Marie Swan? I was there for your duration in the womb. I know what you were like. Renée had bruises, not as bad as your's, but bruises all the same. This infant is a fucking girl! Her name will NOT be something stupid like Edward Jacob." I growled. Yeah, I was a little upset. We glared at each other before Carlisle placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go hunt, Liz." When he said that, the fire in my throat exploded to life. Damn him. I growled and stormed out of the house. I decided that I would ride my bike to Port Angeles.

I hid my bike under a tarp in an alley and went in search of my meal. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and continued walking. I didn't notice that a group of men were following me, that is, until I caught the scent of their blood. I smirked and swerved into an alley that was a dead end.

"Well, well, look-y here, guys. Looks like we've got a little toy to play with." the leader of the four man gang said as he shifted his pants, obviously excited that he was going to get some. That's what he thinks. I smirked at them as I leaned against the brick wall.

"That's a little unfair you know. Four against one? Especially since you're all at a disadvantage." I told them disappointed. They snorted and laughed at me, calling on an imaginary bluff.

"Sure little girl, you've got a pretty little mouth. Let's put it to good use." a man just to the left of the leader said grinning. "You remind me of a little girl. She gave me a good blowjob. It was worth the five grand." he chuckled darkly. I recognised him. Out of a hundred men or so, only two made me do that.

"That's because I am that little girl." I growled as I held them against the wall. "And, now you're going to pay." I started with the leader. I practically ripped his throat out, I was so thirsty. His screams died to a gurgle as I drained him. The others were now panicking. I moved to the next man and drained him swiftly. The last two were screaming for help, but they were silent to the world. I took my time with the third man as I eyes the jerk from my past. He was crying now, and he had peed his pants.

I let the dry corpse drop to the ground and I could feel the blood dribble down my chin and throat. My eyes were a brilliant red now as I stood in front of the man.

"P-please!" I smirked as he screamed in pain as I slowly ground his bones into dust. I started with his feet, using my force to apply unbelievable amount of pressure. I inched up his body slowly.

"So, you like fucking little eight year old girls' mouths? Eh?" he blubbered something. "What? I couldn't hear over your cries of fear, pain, and help. Do you like raping young teenagers in a dark alley? Hm?" I had finally reached his shoulders. He was barely alive. Blood was pooling out of his mouth. I bit into his neck and finished him off.

I licked my lips dry and hoisted the bodied up. I carried two with my power, and two were slung over either of my shoulders. I whistled happily as I tossed them into an old dumpster and set the remains on fire.

I started up my bike and made my way back to Forks. It was raining heavily when I finally reach the house.

I decided not to kick the door down. We don't need Bella getting sick. I watched as Bella slept against her husband. He watched her closely, as if she would suddenly wake up and go into labour.

His eyes were black. I sighed.

"Go get something to eat, Eddie Boy. You're worthless to her if you're weak and ready for a quick Bella sized snack." I told him.

"I'm not leaving." He replied monotony. I cocked a brow.

"I wasn't suggesting, Ed-iot Cockless. Get out and hunt." I growled. He didn't move, so I made him move. He glared at me as I watched me walk out the house with my assistance. I took his place and let Bella slowly relax onto my smaller body. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Rosalie got up as well.

"I'll go make sure he hunts." She murmured softly as she, too, left the house. She probably needed to hunt as well. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to Alec.

What was his reason in having sex with me? Was it because he pitied me? Or did he really have feelings for me? What about me? What's my infatuation with the Volturi guard? What is that strange feeling I have for Alec?

GAH! I have too many questions that need answers.

I jumped slightly when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. Bella stirred and mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. I looked up to see Esme giving me a warm smile.

"Do you want to talk about it, Liz?" she asked gently. I gnawed my lip nervously. We were the only ones in the house. Surely she wouldn't be happy that I slept with one of the Volturi. Guess I'll just find out the hard way.

"I-I slept with Alec." I blurted out. Her eyebrows rose up to her hairline and she sat down on the couch across from me.

"I see. This is why you've been so frustrated lately?" she mused. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah...I've only ever talked to him twice in my immortal existence. I just...I don't know, Esme." She gave me a motherly smile. No hint of disappointment on her lovely face.

"We all have urges, Liz. It's perfectly fine if you have feelings for someone. It's even better if he shares them."

"That's the point, Ezzy! I don't know how he feels about me. You'd think he'd hate me for sicking Phoebe on him and his sister, but he just infuriates me, and confuses me, and...I don't know anything _personal_ about him." I sigh in exasperation. Man, I'm a slut. I looked back at Esme to find that she had a bemused smile on her face.

"Love is a strange thing, Elizabeth. But, you will always know when you've found it." she said patting my knee before opening the door to greet her husband and mate.

Her words got me thinking. Did she think that Alec was my mate? Was she right if she did?

The thought of Alec Volturi being my mate made my lips twitch up into a smile for a moment. Maybe something good would come out of this after all.

**YAAAY! Is you thinking whats I thinking? 'Cause I don't know what I'm thinking, honestly. Please review! I hope you enjoyed! And, this is not really a Bella story. That's just showing who's POV is through the story. It's mainly in Liz's POV, but there is some Bella POV.**

**Oh, and what's a blurb? Please explain that. I don't understand how my story has a 'blurb'.**


	24. Chapter 24

Bella looked ready to pop, and it had only been a month. Charlie's calls had become more insistent. We finally just stopped answering the calls.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard the telltale signs of an approaching bike. But, Phoebe, Chloe, and I's bikes were still here. I had finally caved in and made Chloe a bike. I was up and out the door in seconds. The Cullens and my coven stayed inside.

I watched through narrow eyes as Jacob parked his bike. He stared at me for a minute in absolute shock. Then his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Liz." He greeted me stiffly as he brushed past me to enter the house.

"We don't need any drama right now, Sunshine." I said gripping his ripped bicep tightly. He tensed, glaring at my hand. But, I didn't remove my grip.

"I need to see her." he growled through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"She's still human jackass." I shot back as I started to drag him to his bike. "Now, go, we don't have time for you or any of your pack. Besides, this is Cullen property if I understood that treaty Carlisle talked about."

"No, I need to see her for myself, Liz, let go of me." I was about to retort when Esme opened the door.

"Bella wants to see him, Liz." She said softly. I growled under my breath. The stupid girl, doesn't know what's good for her. I let him go and he loped into the house like an eager little puppy begging for attention. I followed him in more slowly.

"Jake!" Bella croaked. I flashed to were she was sitting and stood beside the couch. Jake stopped and stared hard at Bella. "I know...It's pretty bad."

"Bella...what happened to you?" He asked, his eyes wide. I growled at him, along with Rose.

"It's easier to show you than to explain." She said, she looked up at Rose and I. "Rose, Liz?" I lifted her up off the couch, not letting her do anything. Her small blanket fell onto the couch, revealing her round stomach. Her shirt was askew, showing some bruised skin. She quickly adjusted the clothe, but Jake had already seen it. He stared at her in disbelief and horror.

"B-Bella...?" He choked out shocked.

"You asked what happened to me, Jake." Bella snapped at him, her hormones throwing a hissy fit. "So, there you have it. I'm pregnant."

"You need to rest, Bella." I commanded her gently. I forced her back down on the couch and covered her back up.

That was the beginning of the drama.

Shortly after Jake had stopped by to visit, he was so upset that he left, phasing as he did. Now the La Push pack is out to kill us all. Not that they could touch us.

Another two weeks passed. Edward had finally come to terms with his daughter (Bella's still insistent she's a he). And, Jake had made the great suggestion that maybe Baby wanted some blood.

I nearly went insane from Jacob and Rosalie's constant bickering.

Carlisle and the rest of us blood drinkers had held off hunting, not wanting to get in a scu-fuffle with the pack. Even after I told them that they could touch us. My shield was, after all, invincible.

They finally couldn't take it anymore. It was too the point that Carlisle almost couldn't handle being around Bella when she had her daily dose of Type AB.

"You need to go." I finally told them. My tone dead serious. "My shield will hold for as long as you are in danger of being ripped into bitty little pieces. Just go. I can handle Bella. Her blood reeks of prissy dandelions and lilacs. Disgusting." I wrinkled my nose. They were iffy at first, but they finally gave in.

"If anything happens, call us." Carlisle says before they leave. Leaving only Paris, Romeo, Juliet, Rosalie, and me.

I had Phoebe and Chloe go out hunting more often, or shopping, or whatever, just to keep them out of the house when Bella was getting her vampire practice in. So they were gone as well.

I handed Bella a mug of blood and she sipped at it. Not really paying attention to what she was doing. Suddenly her skin turned green. She gave me a slight grimace and I started helping her up.

Her mug o' blood tipped, spilling it's deep red contents on the pure white carpet. That's going to be hard to get out. I, along with the others, snatched the cup up. Bella, oh sweet Bella. She did the same thing. Her human instinct and reaction. I heard the tear from her body, I smelt the blood, and most importantly, I caught Bella as she began to collapse from the pain.

"The babies coming!" Rose gasped. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No dip, Sherlock. Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious. We're glad to have you're assistance Sergeant Stupid." I snapped at her before zipping upstairs and laying Bella out on the surgical table. "Eddie Boy! Here's the scalpel, I'll take the phone. Now, fix her up!" I grinned at him before running back downstairs.

I'll never admit it. But, I was afraid that I would lose it if I saw Bella's blood. It's smell may not be as appealing as other's, but it was still delicious smelling.

I dialed Carlisle's number and he picked up immediately.

"What's happening?" He asked urgently.

"Bella's gone into early labor, Doc. We need your assistance." I replied nonchalantly as I picked at my nails. I jumped and looked up to see Jake slamming Rose down the stairs. Bloodlust. I knew it was a good idea to leave the room.

"We won't make it on time. Give the phone to Edward, Liz." he barked at me. I shrugged, not that he would see me, and dashed back up the stairs, holding my breath. I handed the phone to Edward and stood back, keeping my eyes off of Bella's convulsing body.

"Okay...Yes...I understand, Carlisle. Get here as soon as possible." Edward said quickly. He hung up and tossed the phone to me. He made a quick incision and blood poured out of Bella's womb. I nearly jumped her, but I held back as Jacob re-entered the room. We stared as Edward made quick work of the emergency c-section.

"It's a girl." He breathed in shock. I smirked and puffed out my chest.

"Told you so." I said smoothly.

"Take Renesmee, Jake." Edward said not looking at me. I huffed in annoyance.

"No...L-let me." Bella choked out. I watched as my cousin held her daughter close to her chest. She gasped suddenly and Edward practically ripped the little girl from Bella's fragile embrace.

"No, Renesmee. No." he berated his daughter, as if she knew what he was talking about. At least, maybe she did.

"I'll take her." I looked over to see Rose back and in control. Edward nodded and handed her the baby. She rushed back downstairs to clean and care for the child.

Edward got down to work fast. I stepped forward and helped him close Bella's wounds. He pulled out a syringe filled with silvery liquid. Venom. He plunged the needle deep into Bells's struggling heart.

"Jake, keep her heart going." He said calmly to the werewolf. Jake hurried forward and began working Bella's heart. I closed the rest of Bella's wounds and bit into her wrist as Edward bit into her other wrist.

I noticed a strange look in Jake's eye. I didn't recognize it. Edward's head snapped up at him.

"Fine then! Go, get out!" Edward snapped at the dog. I glared at him with onyx eyes. I took his place in pumping Bella's heart. Edward continued injecting his venom into his wife.

"Come on, come on." I muttered as I continued pressing. I breathed in oxygen through her mouth.

1...2...3...

Then I was back to pressing her heart.

That's when I heard it. the soft flutter. Then her heart began beating on its own accord. I stopped for a second to see if it was true. Her heart kicked it up a notch. I looked up at Edward with relief. His eyes mirrored mine.

We had done it. Bella was going to live.

An undead life, that is.

**Whoo! I can't wait for next chapter! Some juicy things happen! XD But, I'm not going to give away any plot spoilers like I've done in the past! Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25

I stood downstairs pouting as Edward wanted me to watch Renny (my affectionate pet name for Renesmee, much better than Nessie) while everyone else got to see Bella when she wakes up from her little life changing nap. Not including Jake or Rose who both refused to leave Renny's side, even after I growled and threatened them. To say the least, they can't touch her. Hehe.

"Let me hold her, Liz!" Jake whined profusely. I sighed and thickened my barrier so that his annoying voice wouldn't penetrate my eardrums. Renny giggled as she fisted her tiny hand in my thick dark black-brown hair. I growled at her playfully, enticing even more giggles from the fast growing hybrid.

I squirmed a little when I heard Bella's heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. Grr, I'm her cousin! I should be up there with her. With Renny, of course. I bounced Bella's daughter on my knee, making her laugh and squeal in delight. I was her favorite 'aunt', even though I was her third cousin. But, she doesn't need to know that.

I perked up. Bella's heart was silent. She was no longer a pathetic human. Now I had all eternity to piss her off! Yes!

"Guess what, Renny! Mommy's awake!" I winked at her. She smiled and pressed her delicate hand to my cheek. Visions passed through my mind. She wanted to know if she could see Bella. A smirked graced my perfect lips.

A snarl from upstairs caught my attention. Unbeknownst to me, I had let my shield slip some. I sighed.

"No, Nez, not yet." I sighed. "You're father's a spoilsport."

She looked slightly crushed. I brushed my fingers along her ribs and she burst into giggles. She only let me tickle her. Jake didn't do it right (Haha, do IT). Rose didn't want to hurt her (Pussy). And, Edward had spent most of his time with Bella, though he absolutely loved his daughter. No one else really got to hold her much, though.

I sighed and continued playing with Renny as Eddie Boy and Izzy left to go sate her newborn thirst. The others filed down the stairs after the lovey dovey couple left. They found my tossing Renny up into the air, only a foot away from the fifteen foot high ceiling.

None of them could stop me, so they let me be.

Two hours later was when Bella finally returned. I was excited as I bounced beside Rose. Renny staring eagerly at the door waiting for her mother, father, and soulmate.

They finally came in after what seemed like forever. Emmett and Jasper immediately apprehended Bella the second she stepped through the door.

I glared at them and forced their hands off my cousin. Edward stepped forward.

"Wait! It's okay." He said calmly. "Bella can handle this." He explained how Bella had resisted human blood. "She _ran_ away!" He finished.

"Really? Damn, I was hoping I could convert you before they get to you." I pouted and bounced Renny on my hip. Bella ignored me and stared at Renny longingly.

"Is...Can?" She turned to Edward. He gave her a gentle smile and nudged her forward.

"She's been waiting for you." He told her. I handed Renny to Bella and the small child pressed her hand to Bella's cheek.

"W-What was that?" Bella asked breathlessly. I smirked.

"She's gifted, Izzy." I told her.

"Why is she...?" The confusion clear. Edward's eyes seemed to glow with sadness.

"She's constantly growing, faster than humans." He explained. Worry appeared on Bella's face as he told her.

"All, right, I think we've tested Bella enough for today." Jake said, getting antsy. I growled at him agitated that he forgot that I was a physical shield. Bella glared at him.

"What is your problem, Jake?" She snapped at him. I grinned maliciously at Mr. Sunshine. He was so going to get it. Bella pieced things together fast. The anger on her face made me feel giddy.

"Rose, take Renesmee." Bella said cooly as she handed her daughter to the smirking blonde vampire. Jake started backing up, trying to explain himself. Bella stalked him straight out the back door. I followed right behind her, I had a feeling she would attack him at the drop of a hat.

"...Besides, Bella, Nessie likes me!" Oopsies. He probably shouldn't of said that.

"You named her after the Loch Ness Monster?" Bella snarled before pouncing at him. I reacted the same time as Seth and Bella. I tackled Bella down before she could hit Seth. We rolled several times before I sat on top of her, holding her down.

She snarled at me and I snarled right back.

"Bella, calm down, I only saved Seth from getting crushed by you." I told her with a grunt as she tried to throw me off of her. She paused and guilt washed over her. I let her up and she started to apologize to Seth, who had shifted back to human form.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm not hurt or anything." Seth said. He gave her a gentle pat on the back before jogging over to Jake.

"Come on, Cous. Let's go play with Renny!" I grinned happily. She gave me a small smile. I turned and stuck my tongue out at Jake. "She likes my nickname better than yours! Ha!"

He snorted and rolled his eyes at my triumphant antics. I flashed inside and stole Renny from Rosie and tossed her in the air. Bella hissed angrily but sighed in relief when I caught her.

"Don't do that, Liz!" She nitpicked at me. I rolled my eyes and tossed Renny into the air towards Bella, not bothering to watch her scramble to catch her daughter. Old habits die hard, I guess. "Liz!" I smirked at her from my spot on the couch. She glared at me, and I caught Jasper scooting closer to her just in case.

"Yes?" I asked her innocently. Emmett was grinning at me from behind Bella and Edward elbowed him in the side. I winked at him. Bella huffed and sat on the couch opposite from me.

I looked up to see the door slam shut behind Jasper. Bella looked to Edward confused.

"He's just having a tough time, Love. He was hoping that he wouldn't be the only one struggling in the family." Edward explained softly. Bella seemed to deflate some as guilt washed over her again. "He's not mad at you, no Love, he's just doubting himself."

"I'm going to go check on him." Alice said following her mate out the door. she left it open for Phoebe and Chloe whose eyes were brilliant crimson and vibrant scarlet. They flopped down beside me and eyed Renny as she played with Bella's hair.

Two hours passed and Bella grudgingly handed Renny over to Jake so that she could have her hourly measurements. But, she soon started to worry.

"Don't worry, Izzy. If Renny is half vampire, then she has to be immortal." I reassured her. She didn't seem convinced, but she gave me a grateful smile anyway. I sighed, when is anyone going to listen to me?

**Yay! Sorry for such the long wait guys! I just got back to school last week and I've been desperate to keep up! It's slowly killing me! O.O Please review! I can't wait to hear your NICE, and KIND, and GRATIFYING reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

About a month had gone by and things were going smoothly.

Except the fact that, even after Esme's pep-talk, I still felt guilty for having sex with Alec and not tell anyone. Other than Esme.

Renesmee was growing fast. She looked so much like Bella, I'm surprised we managed to pull off the adoption lie with Charlie. He's not the most oblivious human around.

But, Bella's been pretty happy ever since Charlie started making playdates with Renny.

I smiled as I watched my young cousin play with her imprint in the yard. She was hopping around playing some imaginary game she made up. Sometimes I feel like they all forget she's still a child, just as she forgets so herself.

Renny is very mature. To mature in my opinion. But, Bella and Edward are certain she's going to die, the negative pricks. She's immortal. I can feel it in my gut. And my gut is never wrong.

Except when it comes to Alec Volturi. Who may or may not be my mate. My stomach did strange flips and my inner decision compass went all willy-nilly. What makes it even worse is that I haven't seen him since that night.

I watched as Bella, Renny, and Jake left so Bella could hunt. They were gone for maybe an hour at the most before they returned. Looks of slight confusion brought my attention to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We saw Irina." Bella said. That perked everyone's interest.

"What?"

"Irina. She was on our land." Bella said, still slightly dazed.

"We weren't expecting her." Carlisle frowned. This incident should have sent out warning signals all around. Or, maybe it did and we didn't think about it. So, we started to wait to see if this Irina would show up. It wasn't until the next day that we realized our mistake.

I looked up, startled, as a vase that Alice had been holding not a second ago shattered on the hard wood floor. Edward stared at his adopted sister in horror as the family stood close.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked softly as he held his mate close to him. She looked up and met his eyes.

"They're coming for us. The Volturi." She breathed in a soft, horrified whisper.

"What? Why?" Emmett asked in angry confusion.

"Irina." Edward said this time. I looked at him and then Renny. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Made out of vampires.

"Immortal child." I muttered closing my eyes.

"Why would they think we made-" Emmett finally put two and two together and his face sunk into one of pain and worry.

"Why would Irina do this to us?" I asked looking to Carlisle. He sighed.

"Irina, Kate, and Tanya are our northern cousins. They drink animal blood as well. Their mother, she made an immortal child a long time ago. You know the rules. They were made because of this and several other incidents at the time. Their mother perished for it. They only survived for naivety of the situation." Carlisle explained, "It's the ultimate law among them and the Volturi."

I nodded understanding. I looked to Alice.

"It's too late to run now, isn't it?" I asked. She gave me a sad look. I sighed and nodded. "Let 'em come. They can't touch us." If it comes to a fight. We'll fight.

But, deep down I knew I wouldn't be able to fight Alec.

**Yay! Sorry it's shorter than usual! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

The wind threw itself against me as I drove over a hundred following Edward to Alaska.

Carlisle and Esme are off to Egypt, England, and places in between to ask Carlisle's friends if they would come and witness against the Volturi. Emmett and Rosalie went cross-country to convince any nomads to come help. Edward, Bella, Jake, Renny, and I are heading to the Denali coven to get them to join us as well.

If you're wondering where Alice and Jasper went, then you're out of luck, because they ditched us. Though, after learning that Aro had a little crush on Alice, I don't blame her. My coven and I almost ditched as well. But, I couldn't leave Bella in her time of need.

I grinned behind my helmet as Phoebe and Chloe zipped past me, racing. I chuckled at their childish antics. Especially since we were practically in the Denali's driveway.

Four vampires exited the house with curious and confused expressions.

"Edward? We weren't expecting you. Have you heard from Irina? Who is this?" A beautiful strawberry blonde woman asked. Bella, Renny, and Jake were still in the car. Phoebe, Chloe, and I followed Edward up to the Denali's

"Kate, Tanya." Edward greeted them, nodding to the other two who I assumed were Eleazar and Carmen. "I need you to promise something."

"What is it Edward? You can tell us." Tanya said encouragingly.

"I need you to promise that no matter what you won't judge us, and you will listen to us. Hear me out." He was already begging them, pathetic. They were wary now.

"Why does your bride wait in the car, Edward?" Eleazar asked eyeing the silver volvo. Edward ignored him. He turned to the car and motioned for the others to join us. Jacob and Bella got out first and Bella helped Renny out. The Denali's reacted instantly. They hissed and crouched low, preparing to fight.

"What is this? How could you, Edward?" Kate hissed angrily.

"She's not what you think, Tanya, you promised." Edward said desperately. I sighed through my nose and stepped forward.

"Calm down, do you really think they'd make an immortal child? What kind of idiots are you?" I snapped at them. I tugged Renny out of Bella'a arms, who cried out agitated, and settled the little girl in my own.

"I hear something." Carmen said, stepping from behind her mate hesitantly. "Is that her heart?"

"Yes, Renesmee is half human. She was born by Edward and Bella, while Bella was still human." I explained. "Let her show you." Renny leaned forward and placed her hand against Carmen's pale cheek. Her golden eyes widened in awe.

"It's true!" She breathed softly as Renesmee pulled her hand back. She then showed Tanya, then Kate, and finally Eleazar.

"Will you join us?" Edward asked. Well no duh, dipshit! I thought to myself. He heard, of course, but he hid his reaction.

"Yes." Tanya said confidently facing Edward. "We will join you."

* * *

The Denali's weren't the only ones to join our cause.

We were soon joined by Peter and Charlotte, who were sent by Alice and Jasper. They were easily won over. They trusted Alice and Jasper after knowing them for so long, and after hearing our story their curiosity got the best of them.

Carlisle and Esme sent the Irish coven and the Egyptian coven. Siohban, the broad leader of the Irish clan, and her mate Liam were also easily won over, even before Renny showed them. They were used to trusting the more recent member, Maggie. She was gifted with knowing the truth from a lie. But, they let Renny show them, anyways.

The Egyptians were much harder to convince...well, half of them at least. Benjamin and Tia were intrigued enough to listen to our story and touch Renny. Amun, on the other hand, was practically in a fit of rage. But, Benny managed to convince him to stay, along with his submissive mate Kebi. Tia was also quiet, but not like Kebi who never talked, or left Amun's side. Tia talked sometimes, and it was usually pretty heavy stuff.

I decided I liked Benny the moment I found out he could manipulate the elements.

We were soon joined by the unexpected Amazon's. Senna and Zafrina. Kachiri was with Alice and Jasper, for some unknown reason. So, for now, we know that Alice and Jasper are on some bazar mission that's helping us down in South America.

Next were even more nomads! Who would have guessed it? Alistiar, a grumpy, even more pessimistic than Edward European nomad who made his home in the attic. Garrett, a war veteran in several american wars, in fact, I think he was in all of them, joined us.

The final guest to join us were actually kind of surprising. Then again, they still have that huge grudge against the Volturi. I smirked widely as I approached Valimir and Stefan.

"Vlady! Steffy! I didn't think you'd make it!" I gushed melodramatically. They seemed a little more depressed at the sight of me.

"Yes, Elizabeth, it seems vwe meet once again." Vlady sighed disappointed. Ouch.

"Aww! You do care." I grinned wickedly. Phoebe and Chloe joined me, coming out and letting our guest view them fully for the first time. I had suggested that we kept to ourselves. But, the Romanians were here. I couldn't help myself.

"Vwe are only here to fight de Volturi." Steffy scoffed, glaring at me subtly.

"You know them?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded as I slung my arms around both of the Romanians' shoulders.

"Yup! For one, I met Chloe in Romania, and two, Vlady and Steffy let us hide out in their territory while we let things settle with the Wtich Twins. You know, after I sicked Phoebe on them." I grinned. All eyes were on Phoebe, who subconsciously scooted closer to me.

"What a..." Eleazar stared at Phoebe, finally noticing her gift. I don't know why he didn't notice Chloe or Phoebe's gift when we first met him, I guess it was because they didn't bother him like me.

"Yup, pretty scary, eh?" I nudged Eleazer who jumped slightly. "Absolute control over any and every one's most potent fear." I declared proudly. The others didn't really like that. But, Phoebe, being Phoebe decided to shove Chloe into the lime-light.

"Well, I'm not the only gifted one in our coven. Chloe is the physical form of Jane. No mental shield, or physical shield can protect you from her." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Please, they may be powerful, but I am the dangerous one." I winked at the two. "I mean. I am one of the Jedi, after all." Emmett gawked and laughed until metaphorical tears poured out of his eyes. He got it. I managed to get some of the Denali's, Garret, and Charlotte to grin. Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes. "And, I also make Aro look like a harmless lunatic."

"We've known that for a while Liz." Chloe rolled her eyes. Eh, it's nice that they know me, at least.

**Yay! Please review! I'm going to go see the Host tonight! EIII! I've read the book a million times! Oh, and why would I have a scene at a frozen lake? What does that have anything to do with Break Dawn?**


	28. Chapter 28

As the weeks went by, Bella acted stranger and strange, and I was the only one who seemed to notice. I could never seem to prove anything, though. So, I decided to mark it off as anxiety for the upcoming trial.

That is, until I saw her packing a bag for Renny. So, I guess we weren't going to win after all.

Suddenly, all I could think of was Chloe and Phoebe's well being. I've done everything to protect them, to help them. I couldn't lead them to their deaths. Not now, not ever. Guilt washed over me as I realized that I was going to abandon my cousin. But, my coven came first.

I grabbed my bag and motioned for Phoebe and Chloe to do so as well. No one was here at the moment. Not that anyone would realize that we were leaving. We left quickly, I ditched my phone halfway down the driveway. No need to get a guilt trip from a call from little Izzy.

We pressed hard until we passed into Canada. We parked in front of a motel and left to hunt. We split up, mainly because I wanted to think a bit before telling them what was going on.

I drained a young couple before disposing the bodies. I decided that I wanted some whiskey. I entered a closing bar and bought two bottles. I sat on a lone roof top and drank. I felt the mind numbing buzz begin to take over my body. I sighed and leaned back.

Did I really leave Bella to the Volturi's wrath because of my coven? Or was there something more?

Alec was the first thought in my head. I closed my eyes, I left my cousin because I was in love with one of the most powerful vampires in the world. I was in love it Alec Volturi.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

"Fuck me." I muttered under my breath, downing the bottle in one go.

"I think I already did, Beth." That voice. Right now. This fucking sucks.

"Why, Alec?" I asked Turning to face the forever teenage boy. His ruby eyes held mine.

"I'd say it's because you're intriguing, but honestly, I don't know." He replied with a disbelieving smile. But, it disappeared swiftly. He sat beside me and took the empty whiskey bottle from my hands. He held it for a moment then looked at me.

"What? I like alcohol, so what?" I mumbled miffed. He let out a breathless chuckled that made me feel breathless. Why me, God? I'm sorry I was a screw up, now fix this shit!

"How long did it take you to hold it after you were changed?" He asked incredulously.

"'Bout six, seven years." I shrugged nonchalantly as I secretly undressed him with my mind, and eye fucked him. Yes, my mind is a dirty, dark, and R rated place. Don't go there. "What are we, Alec?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I'm pretty positive it was your dick in my vagina a couple weeks ago if I do recall. Unless you somehow switch with your third sibling that no one knows about." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'd say we're friends with benefits, for now." He said staring up at the cloudy, polluted night sky.

"For now?" I asked him emotionless. I didn't need him to think that he had some sort of hold on me emotionally.

"Yes. I'd like there to be more to us than sex and foreplay, Beth." He gave me a wiry smile. I smiled, too.

"What makes you think this is foreplay?" I asked mischievously. His eyes darkened and he took my face in either of his cold, stone hands. His face became very serious.

"Because, that's exactly what it is, Elizabeth." He whispered huskily and I shuddered from the immense pleasure I retained from it. He pressed his lips firmly against mine as his hands slid down my sides and around my back to hold me against him. I coiled my fingers through his silky, dark brown hair, pressing my body against his.

**(WARNING! EXTREMELY HOT SEX ABOUT TO OCCUR. If you are under age, don't look!)**

He pushed my jacket off, then my shirt. I quickly removed his own shirt and unbuckle his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He pinned me underneath him and nibbled on the tip of my earlobe as I raked my nails down his toned chest. I let out a soft purr quieter than the coo of a dove. He drew the tip of his fangs down my bare neck and along my collar bone, pulling my bra strap down. He repeated the process to the other strap before he reached behind my back and unclasped my bra.

I gripped his shoulders and rolled him off of me. He was shocked at first until a smirk wound its way back onto his angelic face as I jerked my boots and pants off. I smirked and turned away from him. I opened the door and dashed down two flights of stairs in just my black skull boy shorts. I entered a room that was unoccupied and put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door hoping no one would take it while Alec and I had our fun.

I left the door slightly ajar and stood with my back to the door. I stared at the large king sized bed pushed against the far wall. I heard a soft 'thump' as Alec dropped the pile of clothes that were ours. He pressed against me and rested his head on my shoulder. His thumb traced the shimmery black dragon that coiled around my upper torso.

We just stood there, relishing the feel of each other against our skin, the tantalizing scent of our arousal mingling together, and the soothing sound of our ragged breathes. Finally, Alec turned me to face him gently. He had removed his suit pants and dressed shoes, leaving him in his black boxers.

He smiled at me as I ran my thumb along the spandex of his underwear. He hooked his pointer finger in the waist band of my boy shorts and tugged me closer to him. He caressed my cheek with his free hand.

"You're very beautiful, Elizabeth." He breathed out in a sweet sigh. I rested my head against his chest, seeing as that's how short I was.

"I know, Alec. That's why you can't stay away from me." I smiled against his smooth, marble chest. His silent laughter vibrated through me.

"Yes, Beth, you're charismatic charm is like a magnet." He said as he pressed his lips to my scalp.

"Aren't you going to have sex with me?" I finally asked, nipping one of his nipples. A soft growl rumbled through his chest before he pinned me on the bed. A devious smirk played on his perfect lips.

"I was taking my time, Liz." He said huskily before jerking my underwear off. I helped him out of his and pushed him onto the bed. I grinned widely before I slid down on his erect member. I shuddered at the pleasurable sensation. Alec groaned as I ground myself against him.

"Just wait until tomorrow, 'Lec." I grinned mischievously. I rode him hard for the next hour until I came. My orgasm was as explosive as the last time I rode him. He pushed me into the mattress of the bed once again and kissed me deeply as he slid in and out of my entrance. I moaned in pleasure and wrapped my slim legs round his lean waist for better access.

We came together as the morning light shone through the window. Our bodies glimmered like freshly cut diamonds. Alec held me close to him as we covered our naked bodies with the warm brown comforter. I smiled, for once I was happy. Some one cared for me, Alec wasn't just using me for sex.

I hope.

**Yay! Another LEMON! With a side of SUSPENSE! ;D Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	29. Chapter 29

I let out a soft, breathy laugh as Alec nuzzled my neck, his breath tickling my impenetrable skin. His hand was snaking its way to the clasp of my bra, but I turned and grasped it firmly. I winked at him with a smirk as he huffed in annoyance. I released his hand and started to button up his black dress shirt. With every button I fixed I gave him a soft butterfly kiss to the hollow of his neck.

He sighed when I buttoned the second button from the top. I turned back to my pile of clothes and jerked my black shirt on. I shoved my dainty feet into my boots and turned back to find Alec running his fingers through his hair.

"Come on, Hot Rod. We need to leave sometime." I grinned. He chuckled and held me in place by my hips. His gleaming ruby eyes met mine in a heated gaze. He pressed his lips to mine swiftly then pulled back.

"Until next time, _Bambina_." He purred, then he was gone. I touched my lips and felt the small, almost invisible scar marking me as Alec's. I smiled as it reminded me that I had marked him as mine, as well.

"So, this is why we left the Cullen's?" I turned to find Chloe and Phoebe glaring at me angered. "You've been sleeping with Aro's little pet."

"It's not like that!" I snapped at Chloe. She glared even harder.

"Then what is it, Elizabeth?" Phoebe asked solemnly. I didn't know how to tell them, though. She pressed her lips together and the disappointment made her seem older. "When you've got your act straightened out, you can come back, but until then." The look she gave me was enough to say 'You aren't welcome.' I flinched as they disappeared bck out the window. I sat down on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

What have I done? I choked on a mangled sob.

Suddenly, the Joker seemed like the world's smartest man, because he said it. 'Doesn't it depress you just how alone you really are?'

Yeah, he's a fucking genius.

I can't bring myself to fight Alec. I'm sure of it now, the pull I feel towards him is more than just fuck buddies. He's my soulmate. But, I can't stand against my coven. Or, what used to be my coven.

I've lost everything. I'm losing myself.

God, I wish dad was still here. I wish I knew what had happened to him. Or at least had his body to bury.

It was nearly noon when I finally picked myself up and left the hotel. There was a gaping whole in my chest where my self-assurance used to live, along with my best friends and family. I found myself driving my bike back to Utah. I parked it in my garage and climbed through the window of my apartment.

It was the same as it was when Phoebe and I left for Seattle. I dropped my bag at the foot of my bed and sat down on the old mattress. I'm such a screw up. I stared at my desk where one of my many drawing books was lying open. It was a picture of my mom and dad before Dad disappeared.

I picked the book up and ran my fingers over the sketch. I felt unshed tears well in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry I messed this up. This is all my fault. I wish you were here right now. I feel so alone. I don't know what to do, Dad, Mom." I sniffled pathetically. "What am I going to do now."

As I had expected, the picture didn't speak, didn't form any solution for me. I don't know why I even bothered. Unexpected anger bubbled in my veins and threw the book across the room.

I'm pathetic. I'm worthless. I'm a huge screw up.

I left my cousin to die at the hand of my soulmate. Or maybe I left my soulmate to die at the hand of my cousin.

I'm stupid, and selfish, and self-centered. I'm undeserving of everything I've ever loved. I'm a slut.

With each chant I threw a book across the room, kicked the furniture and punched the wall, leaving massive holes.

I stared at the destruction I wrought upon my bedroom.

I'm a monster.

I needed to leave. I needed to go and never come back. It would be better for everyone if I just disappeared. I'm just a jinx. I took one last glance around the room and my eyes landed on the sketch of my mom and dad.

"I'm so sorry I messed this up for you. I understand if you hate me." I whispered softly. With that I drew my shield up, never to be seen or heard by any living thing, including undead.

I left the country. Well, almost. Something held me back. Something drew me back. It was guilt, and there was only one way to fix it.

Forks, here I come.

**Alrighty! So, DRAMA! I hope you are on the edge of your seats, unable to wait for the next chapter and about to jump through the screen to force me to write the next chapter and update now! Well, fuck you! You have to wait until I update. Which may be in a few days...or tomorrow if you all review...Hmmmm? Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	30. Chapter 30

I froze at the edge of the clearing. I was still hidden from the two opposing forces. To my right was the Volturi in all their glory. Which wasn't as much as I expected. To my left were the Cullen's and their witnesses. I had come just in time to hear Irina's repentance.

I saw it before any of the others. Ciaus was going to kill Irina, even though she was innocent. Just as Felix and Demetri pounced on the unsuspecting vampire, I formed a tight knit bubble around the blond.

I let out a tiny smirk as Demetri and Felix went flying in opposite directions. Ciaus stared in outrage at the unharmed Irina. He looked to Jane swiftly, but Bella already was prepared. Jane let out a screech of frustration and glared at Bella across the clearing as Bella grinned deviously. That's my girl. I leaned against a nearby tree and watched as comprehension flooded Aro, several of the upper Volturi, and the Cullen's and company.

Liz was back in business, baby.

"You know, Ciaus. You should really learn to play nice with witnesses." I smirked from my new spot directly behind the blond leader. He snarled and glared at me. He wanted to tear me to pieces, but he knew I was untouchable. I patted his face in mock sympathy, his strange maroon eyes gave me the creeps.

I gripped Irina's arm tightly and escorted her to the opposite side of the clearing. As we passed Jane and Alec I met his gaze with what I hoped was an impassive stare. He copied me, but his was much more practiced.

In that millionth of a second that our eyes met I broke eye contact and looked forward as Irina and I blurred over to the opposite side of the clearing. Irina was immediately embraced by her sisters. Kate met my eyes. She may not have uttered a word, but her heavy gaze screamed a thousand thank you's.

I winked at Renny as I brushed past Jacob and Bella to stand with Phoebe and Chloe who were both grinning widely. I rolled my eyes at them and their foolishness. They're ture embarrassment! But they're my embarrassment, and I loved them.

I stood beside them and watched as Aro's eyes gleefully watched me. He looked triumphant. I smirked dangerously at him with my special 'I'll kill you when I get the chance' glare. His smile never faltered, not once. That takes some serious mental issues.

Though, his 'guard' did not take so well to my silent threat. Growls rippled through the line of shadows and several even crouched. Aro held his hand up to silence them.

"So...brash and with no self preservation." He murmured, almost dazedly. "So different."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered." I muttered in annoyance. Phoebe and Chloe held back their grins and giggles. The Volturi obviously didn't like me now, well, except for Alec, but he had a stern look on his face. Almost like he was silently scolding me. I rolled my eyes and watched as Aro started talking.

I admit it, though. I didn't pay attention to the words he was saying until Phoebe nudged me. I was brought back to my senses to find Aro in front of me with a bemused face hiding the childlike eagerness as he waited for my witness.

"What?" I hissed menacingly. The guard tensed.

"Oh, dear Elizabeth. What a strange creature you are." He murmurred. "Will you give your witness?"

"Yeah, I witness that you need a loony bin." I snapped at him, enciting snarls from his puppets "You have my witness, just like any other witness here for Renny." I watched his eye twitch slightly in displeasure at my defiance."She's may be half and half, but vampirism is still dominant compared to our humanity. She'll turn out immortal, and more vampire then anything, maybe with a different diet, but she'll still have to remain a secret from the humans you fear so much."

"Is that so?" He inquired. I grimaced at him and nodded briskly. "Thank you." He said briskly before continuing down the line to the Irish coven. I spaced out again, not caring enough to listen, seeing as the Volturi couldn't do squat with Izzy and I.

I finally came back to reality after watching in amusement as Batman and the Joker tap danced in my mind. Yes, I have a strange mind. Trust me, it's hard to live with. I watched as Alice and Jasper entered and then were shortly followed by two Indians. Not like American Indians, or India Indians, but South American Indians. One, the woman, was a vampire. The other. Not so much. I grinned realizing that Alice had left to collect her own witnesses.

Let me tell you. I made a huge deal out of the fact that Nahuel, the male hybrid Indian, and his many sisters (His dad must be pretty frisky) were in fact immortal.

"Ha! Told you so! I told you so! I told you so! In your fucking faces." I did a little victory dance, the same one I did after Renny turned out to be a girl once Bella was awake. Bella just looked too relieved that her daughter was going to live to really care about my second victory over her.

The Volturi on the other hand stared at me with subtle 'What the Hell is that freak doing?' glares. Well, Alec just shook his head and gazed steadily at his feet. So feeling the love, babe. Really.

I sighed in boredom as I ignored Huilen, then Nahuel's witness. I grinned smugly, though, at Felix and Demetri who gave me hard glares as their Master retreated. Alec paused though, and sent me a meaningful gaze. I met his crimson orbs with my own intense scarlet irises with the same gaze.

This wasn't the last time we'd be seeing each other. Not by a long shot.

Nobody had seemed to noticed our eyes locking, though. Which was a little relieving for me.

"Now's da thime to attack!" Vlady exclaimed. We, I mean I, rolled my eyes at the Romanians' antics to destroy them on the run. They left after they realized they were alone. Ben and his mate left, too, to catch up with Amun. The Amazons soon left after a quick chat. They had been away from their beloved forest too long.

Soon, by which I mean five hours later, the only ones left were Nahuel and Huilen. I think Nahuel had a thing for Izzy, but that changed when I realized he didn't 'like' like her, but was amazed by her, Edward, and Nez. His mother had died giving birth to him, his father didn't really care about him.

But, by the end of the night, the other vampires had left and only my coven were left. But, we were ready to go home to Utah.

We waved goodbye to the Cullen's and drove home on our bikes. It was amazing, this feeling. I don't think I could have had a happier ending today.

But, I still wondered about Alec, and when we would meet again. You know, he's been pretty dominant when we meet and fuck. I think I'll pay him a visit pretty soon. I always wanted to go to Italy, anyways.

**...Okay, so where do I start? How about, I'M SO SORRY! I know I know, it's been forever and a day since I last updated, but I'm baaaack...Forgive me? So, this isn't the end, hell no. I love this too much to end it now... XD So, stay tuned, I'll try to update faster this next go around.**


	31. Chapter 31

I stared at the piece of junk bike that leaned against the wall of my garage. It had been two months since the encounter with the Volturi. I was becoming distant from Chloe and Phoebe. I knew they were worried about me, especially since I told them about Alec possibly being my soulmate. But, I just couldn't bring myself to really care anymore.

"Get up." I didn't bother to look at Chloe when she dropped down beside me. "We're going on a road trip, and you're coming. Wether you like it or not." I didn't move, I didn't even reply. "Elizabeth. You haven't hunted for three weeks. You're not going to last long before you go into a blood lust fueled rampage." She sighed. She swooped down and gripped my upper arm and forced me to my feet, which was easy for her since I was weak from lack of blood.

I was so uncaring that I didn't even use my amazing Jedi skills to force her to let me go. She forced me into a nice looking, cherry red, Ford Avalanche. Phoebe forced me into the middle, and Chloe took the driver's seat. I sighed, exasperated. I wouldn't be able to escape without having to jump through the windshield. They knew I was against any form of destroying vehicles, no matter how junk they were. I rarely threw away parts unless I knew that they would be useless. They knew me so well.

The drive was short. Our destination was the airport. We were flying. I had a bad feeling that I knew where we were going.

They forced me through the airport, onto the plane, and into my seat. The flight attendants stared at us from the corner of their eyes as they passed by. It was like they knew what we were. Or maybe they worked for the Volturi on flights to urge people to Volterra, or give them hints to go to the castles. Or maybe they were just people that had to help with vampire transportation.

The flight was ten hours long. Ten, agonizingly long hours sitting in a flying tin can with forty humans.

I nearly cried with relief when our flight landed. Another hour, and I was about to explode with rage from the whiney bitch behind us that "didn't like her pillow", or "this water is stale", and "Your service is terrible". Stupid whore.

After two more hours of security and baggage claim it was nightfall and we were on our way to Volterra's most grand sight, it's castles, and the fortress of the Volturi.

Now, I was beginning to think that this was for the best. But, then again, I hated being first. So my solution was to run. Sadly, Phoebe and Chloe were prepared.

I glared at them with fury. How dare they hide Barbara from me? In some part of the world that is not in America. The bitches! God, they know me so well.

"I hate you." I grumbled as I now led the way to the heart of vampire law. I stormed my way up the stone stairs and banged the large wooden doors open. I was surprised when they didn't break from the force I put into it, but then again, vampires live here.

There sitting behind the front desk was a pretty Italian woman.

"Hello, how may I serve you?" She asked in her Italian accent, making her sound elegant, almost.

"We're here to see Aro. We won't take no for an answer." Phoebe said marching straight to the woman. She hesitated, licking her lips from the nerves.

"I am sorry, but you must make an appoi-" screams of terror filled the hall as she gave Phoebe the wrong answer at the wrong time. Don't mess with Phoebe when she's on a mission. It only ends in disaster for you.

It didn't take long for guard members to approach. You wouldn't believe who it was, either. I slapped a giddy smirk on my face as I caught sight of Felix and Demetri.

"Kitty, Doggy!" I squealed in mock delight, they groaned in distress.

"Why?" Demetri groaned. He turned and blurred away while Felix grimaced and gestured for us to follow him. We followed him to another set of handsome, large, wooden doors that led to the throne room.

"Welcome, dear Elizabeth, Phoebe, and Chloe!" We were greeted by Aro the Slap Happy, Marcus the Depressed, and Ciaus the Permanent PMSer.

"Hi." I grumbled, and Chloe nudged me sharply in the ribs with her elbow. Phoebe let go of my arm and marched straight to Aro. He perked up, standing and holding his hand out for her. She placed her hand in his, and he clasped her much smaller hand in both of his. She was tense, unhappy, but willing.

He grinned in bemusement when he finally let go of her hand. He glanced at me and I scowled. He had something against me, the bastard.

"I see, dear Phoebe. I absolutely understand. Alec has been in a mood for the past few months. Even dear Jane couldn't get him to open up. You may stay for however long you deem appropriate." Aro told us. I swear Demetri and Felix deflated visibly.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll try to keep the damage minimal." Phoebe said cooly. I almost grinned at his face.

I could tell Felix and Demetri were not happy as they led us through the castle to our residence. I continuously made it worse, too.

"So, Doggy, when will we get to hunt?" I asked grinning. He scowled and replied. "Hey, Kitty, wanna fight?" I tried Felix. His eye twitched, but he remained silent as they ls howled Chloe and Phoebe their adjacent rooms.

I saw Chloe toss Felix a pitying glance while Phoebe ave me a disapproving glance. I rolled my eyes but stayed silent for fear of her using her gift on me. The two guards continued down another long hall until they stopped in front of a door.

"Alec! You have a visitor!" Demetri growled as he banged his fist impatiently on the door. He finally gave up on waiting for Alec to open up and just let me in. They shoved me through and slammed the door shut. I smirked as I caught the sounds of them making their quick escape. I'll leave them be for now.

I looked around the room to find it spotless, neat, a few books were lying around, a sketch book lay open on the large couch in front of the nice flat screen tv. It was a sketch of me. Naked. On a bed with a teasing smirk.

I felt my lips tug up into a grin. At least I knew he missed me too.

"Are you going to join me,or what?" I turned to meet the smoldering onyx eyes of Alec Volturi. He was leaning against the open doorframe of his bathroom, steam leaving perspiration on his ice cold skin. He was entirely naked as the day he was born. I smirked and stripped my clothes off as I made my way to him. I was fully de-clothed by the time I had reached him.

"Sure, can you scrub my back?" I asked him sweetly before planting a passionate, lust filled kiss on his lips. He growled deep in his chest as he tugged me into the foggy bathroom. God, I love Phoebe and Chloe.


End file.
